


If You Can’t Forget Me, Don’t Just Pass Me By

by itwassupposedtobeacomedy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fame is hard, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of homophobia, Nothing too bad but it’s there, Occasional angst, RPF, Romance, Texting, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwassupposedtobeacomedy/pseuds/itwassupposedtobeacomedy
Summary: When you meet a cute girl at your local Starbucks and get her contact info you consider yourself pretty lucky. However there is one complication. She’s an internationally famous K-pop star. You like her and she likes you, but there are a lot of factors that could make this relationship difficult. Can you both pull through?
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. If I Throw Myself at You Please Catch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I’m a fairly new BLINK and had this idea for a self-indulgent Rosé/reader fic and thought, “Hey other people might like this!” So that’s what this is. I apologize for any inaccuracies as I’m still learning stuff! A special thanks to my IRL friend who is critiquing this for me, considering he has no interest in the fandom! Hope you all enjoy!  
> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (BF/N): Best friend’s name

You let out a huge sigh as you stepped into the local Starbucks about a block from your work. The line was long and seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace. It really wasn’t _that_ surprising. You live in Los Angeles. The city was huge. You also worked in practically the center of it. Tons of office buildings surrounded the coffee chain. And it was lunch time. You sighed again and took out your phone figuring you could at least kill some time scrolling through social media.

As if she knew you had taken it out of your pocket, your phone buzzed with a text from your best friend, (BF/N).

_(BF/N): Yo! You have any plans tonight?_

_(Y/N): Nah. Just gonna head home and crash. Why?_

_(BF/N): You know that concert me and Betty were going to?_

_(Y/N): That K-Pop group right?_

_(BF/N): BLACKPINK, yeah. Well Betty is sick so I have a ticket that’s about to go to waste. Wanna come with?_

_(Y/N): I guess. I don’t really know any of their songs. What time is it anyway? I don’t get off work till 5._

_(BF/N): It’s at 8. I’ll swing by and pick you up. And I’ll send you a couple of their son…_

You feel a slight impact behind you knocking your phone from your hands to the floor. “Seriously?” You say irritably as you bend down to pick it up. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! Is your phone broken?” An accented voice speaks out. You pick up your phone inspecting it as you try to place the accent. British? No definitely not. New Zealand? Maybe. No Australian for sure! Standing up you begin to address the voice behind you. 

“No it looks all…right” you look up at the person who bumped into you for the first time and you are suddenly at a loss for words. Before you stands an absolutely stunning woman. She’s wearing her long blonde hair in a ponytail, with a baseball cap on her head. The cap sort of obscures her face but you still manage to look into her beautiful dark eyes. You know you need to say something. You’ve been staring. Fortunately the _very_ attractive stranger breaks the silence.

“Oh good! I really am sorry I bumped into you.”

“No. No. It’s fine. I should have been paying more attention.” You stutter out. God get it together!

“Well at least let me pay for your coffee. I’ll feel terrible all day otherwise.” Okay pretty girl offering to buy you coffee. Play it cool (Y/N). 

“You really don’t have to…” You start to say before she interrupts you. 

“Please, I insist! It’s honestly the least I can do.” You hesitate slightly but decide, hey might as well shoot your shot.

“Alright. But only if you have said coffee with me. Then I can at least feel like I’m paying you back with good conversation.” Mystery girl looks at you quizzically, like she’s trying to figure out your angle. She finally answers.

“That seems fair. But only if you tell me your name first.” 

“It’s (Y/N). And do I get to know your name? Or is this a one way street kind of situation?” She looks at you again. She seems almost surprised you asked. Your first thought is that maybe she played murder victim #2 on some crime show and is _shocked_ you don’t recognize her. But you quash that pretty quick because most people that self-involved don’t offer to buy strangers coffee. 

“Roseanne. Most people just call me Rosie though.” _Rosie._ Your turn to order arrives and Rosie steps up with you as you both order your drinks. And some pastries and sandwiches once Rosie finds out you are on your lunch break, against your protesting. Once you’ve collected all of your items the two of you find a place to sit. 

“So how long have you been in LA?” You ask.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you obviously aren’t a local. Accent gave you away. You’re from Australia right?” She hesitates slightly before answering.

“Originally yes. I’m actually just in LA for work right now.”

“Oh? What do you do?” She’s hesitating again. You feel kinda bad like maybe you put her on the spot by asking her to have coffee with you.

“I’m in the entertainment industry.” Oh snap maybe she did play murder victim #2. 

“I guess that’s not that surprising.” You reply. “This _is_ LA after all.” She giggles slightly at that and the sound of her laugh gives you the warm and fuzzies. 

“So what about you? What do you do?” She asks.

“Oh just a boring office job. It pays the bills.” Now it’s your turn to hesitate. “It’s a good job. I mean I moved here a couple years ago for it. It just...doesn’t leave me with a ton of time for my passions.” Rosie looks at you with an understanding gaze.

“That’s hard. I love my job. It’s everything that I wanted to do...but I’m always so busy. It feels like I never really have time for the things I love. It can be really frustrating.” You smile gently at her.

“I guess we’re kind of kindred spirits then” She smiles back. It’s beautiful. No surprise there.

“I guess so.” The conversation flows easily after that. You talk about your hometown. You both debate the pros and cons of various foods. You talk about your families and friends and pets and it feels like you could talk forever. Suddenly an alarm on your phone goes off.

“Ah crap. I gotta get back to work.” Rosie looks almost...disappointed? 

“I should probably get going too. I have a huge work event tonight. And my mem…er co-workers will be pretty mad if I’m not there to help prepare.” As you both get up from the table you realize it’s now or never. 

“Hey Rosie? I know we only just met but talking to you has honestly been the highlight of my week. So I’d be kicking myself later if I didn’t ask for your number. Or I guess your Instagram? Since you probably have an Australian number. We could DM...or...yeah.” Rosie is hesitating again. Crap. Did you overstep?

“Um actually can I give you my WhatsApp? That’ll work better than Instagram.” Okay! That’s good! You both exchange phones as you put in the contact information. When Rosie hands you your phone back you smile as you notice her contact name is Rosie but with a coffee cup emoji next to it. You look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“So you don’t forget where you met me.” She says with a grin. You both walk out the door together and head your separate ways. You feel like you are floating the whole way back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful by comparison. You mostly just finish up the remaining tasks you have going into the weekend, respond to (BF/N)’s text about the concert, and answer some emails. At 5:00 you head home and once you get there you immediately hop into the shower. You have the playlist of BLACKPINK songs playing in the background but you are barely paying attention. All you can think about is Rosie. Once you hop out of the shower and throw on some clothes for the concert you grab your phone. Was it kind of desperate to message first? Who cares? This girl was something special. So you shot out a quick WhatsApp message.

_(Y/N): Hey Rosie! Just wanted to wish you luck with your big work event! Hope your coworkers weren’t too mad at me for holding you up for so long lol._

With the message sent you flopped back on the couch waiting for (BF/N) to arrive. 

About 45 minutes after you sent your message to Rosie your phone buzzed. You scrambled to grab it only to frown when you saw the message.

_(BF/N): I’m outside! Let’s goooooo!!!!!!_

You sighed grabbing your purse as you headed out the door to (BF/N)’s car. As you begin the drive to the concert venue (BF/N) is enthusiastically talking about BLACKPINK as you nod along absentmindedly. You just keep looking at your phone trying to will a notification to pop up.

“Hello? Earth to (Y/N)? Are you even listening to me?”

“Uh what?” You half-heartedly respond.

“Seriously what’s with you? You’ve been staring at your phone so hard you’re gonna burn a hole in it.” You sigh deeply.

“Okay so when I was on my lunch today I met this amazing girl and we exchanged contact info and I’m waiting for her to message me back.” (BF/N) lets out a ear piercing shriek. 

“Seriously!? That’s awesome. Look at you meeting hot people in random places! Details Details!” You explain the basics of what went down earlier in the day. Nothing too specific as not to give your...very loud best friend any reason to crash the car.

“So yeah, that’s the gist of it. Now I’m just waiting for her to message me back.” Like clockwork your phone buzzes. You quickly pick up your phone to see:

_Get 20% off on a large pizza when you carry out! Only at Dominos!_

Well that was disappointing. You have just about put your phone back down when it buzzes again.

_(Rosie): Haha don’t worry about it. Totally worth any dirty looks I got. I probably won’t be able to respond for a little bit cause the event starts soon but I’ll message you after!_

You smile as you type out a quick reply.

_(Y/N): No problem. I have plans with a friend tonight so I’ll probably be MIA for a bit too. Look forward to talking to you later tho!_

You grin broadly at your best friend. “Well now that that’s taken care of let’s hit the concert!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk into the arena not really paying too close attention to your surroundings. (BF/N) is bouncing around excitedly.

“Oh I should go get some merch! Let’s go!” You roll your eyes.

“Knock yourself out. I’m gonna go find our seats. I’ll see ya there.” You eventually find your section and sit down. You notice that the seats are pretty damn good. They aren’t floor seats or anything but you’ll both have a pretty good view of the stage. 

It’s practically almost time for the concert to start when (BF/N) finally shows up at your seats.

“Sorry line was long. Want to see what I got though?”

“Show me after, the show’s starting.” Slowly the arena starts to fill with music. One by one four girls step out onto the stage. A spotlight flashes on to each of them as their name shows on the screen behind them.

Jennie.

Lisa.

Jisoo.

Then the spotlight flashes on the fourth girl. The name on the screen changes.

Rosé. Rosé. Rosie. The girl standing on stage with thousands of people cheering her name is none other than the girl you met this afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What. The. Hell. This wasn’t happening. This was INSANE. There was no way that you just happened to meet and flirt with a k-pop star. This was a dream and you were about to wake up at any moment. You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the moment to end. Nope the music was still playing and Rosie...Rosé? Whatever! Was still up on the stage. 

The rest of the concert went by in a blur. You honestly could not tell anyone what happened during the event. It mercifully came to an end when the girls shouted out “Thank you Los Angeles!” After the lights went back up people started to file out of the arena. It took everything in you to get up from your seat and walk out. When you got back to the car (BF/N) looked at you and asked, “So what did you think?” The question broke you from your stupor and you robotically put out an answer.

“Oh, it was good. Really enlightening.”

“Okay? Weird way to put it. You seem distracted. Thinking about Starbucks girl again?” (BF/N) teases. Oh if only you knew you thought to yourself. 

“No I’m just really tired. It’s been a long day.” And insane. Certifiably insane, you think. (BF/N) looks at you with confusion.

“Alright, well I’ll drive you home. Try and get some sleep okay?” The drive home is, thankfully, very quiet, allowing you time to stew with the realization that perhaps Rosie might be a touch out of your league. 

Why didn’t she say anything? You suppose there isn’t really a good way to bring that up to someone in conversation. It wasn’t like she lied to you. She _did_ say she worked in the entertainment industry. You continue going through the events at the coffee shop in your head until (BF/N) pulls up to your apartment complex. You say a quick good-bye and head up to your place.

Once you're inside and have settled into bed you start the replay process fresh when suddenly your phone buzzes. You pick it up to see a message from the person you both most and least wanted to hear from. 

_(Rosie): Well I’m glad I didn’t leave you with nothing to do then ;) Did you have fun?_

How do you respond? Do you bring up that you were at the concert? Do you ask her about her “work event?” What was the protocol in this situation? You eventually decided to act normal. Admitting that you found out someone is a celebrity seemed like a face to face convo.

_(Y/N): Yeah we had a good time. How was your work event?_

_(Rosie): It went great! I have more work tomorrow but at least one part went off without a hitch._

Tomorrow. Well maybe that was your best shot to talk to her about...well the arena sized elephant in the room. You quickly typed out another message

_(Y/N): If you have time before work tomorrow want to meet up again? Maybe in the morning we could grab another coffee?_

Ten or so minutes pass before you get a response.

_(Rosie): That sounds lovely! Want to meet at the same Starbucks from today?_

_(Y/N): Perfect. 9am work for you?_

_(Rosie): Yup! See you then!_

A heart emoji ended her last message and yours skipped a beat. There was no doubt you were into this girl. Unfortunately there was still a major complication looming over you. Tomorrow you would have to have a very difficult conversation with someone you just met and maybe kinda had a huge thing for. Who happened to be famous. What on earth was happening in your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader doesn’t necessarily have to be American, but will probably seem American, because I unfortunately am, American.
> 
> Rosé is blonde because I am a simple bitch.


	2. She Won’t Last the Night, Spun Out in the Neon Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back way earlier than I thought with another chapter! I’m currently making good progress with this so I figured I’d post something new quickly. Thanks to all the people who have left kudos and bookmarked! Means a lot!

The next morning your alarm goes off and you roll out of bed. You shuffle over to your dresser searching for an outfit. What does one wear when getting coffee with someone who just performed a concert to thousands of people? You ultimately decide on something casual. You still looked nice. Even though you were having a lot of mixed feelings about Rosie, the initial feelings you had seemed to be winning out. 

You still weren’t sure exactly how you were going to approach the whole _wildly famous K-pop star_ thing. Your current plan was just to wing it, which was not really a plan at all. Once you finished getting ready you grabbed your wallet and headed out. You lived pretty close to work so the walk to the Starbucks wasn’t that far. You arrived pretty much exactly at 9am and Rosie wasn’t there yet. 

You headed inside and placed your order, ordering both your drink and the drink Rosie ordered yesterday. It felt a little silly buying coffee for a girl who absolutely could purchase like 100 drinks without even batting an eye. But you were trying to at least keep up the illusion of normalcy. You picked up your drinks from the counter and were almost out the door when you quite literally almost ran into Rosie. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” You joke. “I’ve really got to be careful with whatever I’m holding when you’re around.” Rosie laughs and shuffles her feet slightly. 

“I just felt bad that I was running late! I was in a hurry and wasn’t paying attention!” You snort slightly and hand Rosie’s drink to her.

“For you. As thanks for yesterday.” Rosie takes the drink and shyly smiles.

“You remembered my order?” Okay well, now you’re kinda embarrassed. 

“Uh yeah. Sorry is that weird?” Rosie shakes her head.

“No it’s sweet. Thank you.” She takes a sip and you almost forget why you’re here. Well it’s now or never you suppose.

“Hey, want to take a walk around? I mean, since we sat in here yesterday.” Wait that wasn’t right. Rosie replies quickly.

“That sounds great.” Well no backing out now. The first few minutes of your walk are spent in comfortable silence as the two of you finish your drinks. You eventually find a bench where you both sit down. It’s at this moment you decide to break the silence.

“So your work event yesterday, was it like a party or something? Networking thing?” Might as well give her the chance to bring it up first. 

“Sort of. I guess you could call it either of those things. You went out with your friend last night though, right? What’d you guys do?” Oooh an attempt at a subject change. Nice try Rosie.

“Well we went to a concert.” If Rosie has any feelings about that statement she doesn’t show them so you press on. “Yeah my friend is a big fan of this group. I wasn’t too familiar with them so it was my first time seeing them. Maybe you know them. Heard of BLACKPINK?” And the bomb drops. Rosie looks away from you and then sighs. 

“Um. Well I guess I should probably explain.” You immediately feel kinda bad. You came at her a little harder than intended.

“Look I’m not trying to put you on the spot. I get it’s not exactly an easy thing to bring up. It was just...a lot to find out.” Rosie finally makes eye contact with you again. 

“I wish you hadn’t found out that way. I didn’t mean to blindside you like that. It’s just...hard sometimes to find people you have a genuine connection with. To a lot of people all I am is Rosé. It was nice to just be Roseanne for a little while. And then you asked for my contact info and I...couldn’t bring myself to say no.” 

You sit with that for a minute. Then you break into a half-smile. “We had a genuine connection?” You swear that Rosie turns red at that. 

“Really? That’s what you took from that?” The two of you start laughing and it feels like it did at the beginning. Before the concert, when all Rosie was was a stranger who made you drop your phone.

“Look I’m not mad at you for not telling me. It’s not like it would have naturally come up.” Rosie smiles at you again.

“Did you at least enjoy the concert?” You think for a minute before answering.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you, I was not even remotely paying attention. I saw you and I think I just sort of...blacked out? It was an interesting night for sure.” Rosie’s laughing again. 

“Well, I think I should make it up to you then. Why don’t you come to the show tonight? I’ll send a car to your place and get you a ticket and that way you can see what you’re missing!” You aren’t even really sure how to respond to that.

“Wow. That is...insanely generous of you. Like too generous. Seriously Rosie, I appreciate the gesture but you don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to. But I want to.” Okay how were you supposed to say no now? 

“Alright, alright. You win. You are _very_ hard to say no to! Is that an idol thing?” Rosie huffs and bumps her shoulder into yours.

“It’s a _me_ thing. I’m just very persuasive.” You roll your eyes and laugh. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. So what time should I expect my...limo? I’m assuming it’s a limo.” Now it’s Rosie’s turn to roll her eyes.

“It’ll be a normal car. I’m going to have to work out some details but I’ll message you once I know the specifics.” You nod your head.

“Okay sounds good.” After a little more conversation it’s time for Rosie to go. 

“Thanks for inviting me out, (Y/N). And for being so understanding about everything.” She steps closer to you and wraps her arms around you. It takes you a second but once you adjust you reciprocate. You are hugging Rosie and it feels...right. She’s warm and you can smell her perfume. It’s lilac. The moment is all too short but it’s all you can think about on the walk back to your apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s around 2pm when your phone goes off. You check it and see a message from Rosie.

_(Rosie): So the idea is for the car to get to your place around 6:30. What’s your address? And your last name for will call._

You type out a quick reply with your address, last name and another expression of gratitude. The reply back is almost instant.

_(Rosie): Don’t even worry about it! Honestly inviting you is purely selfish on my part. Can’t wait to see you!_

Another heart emoji. And she said inviting you was selfish. So she invited you to spend more time with you? It sure seemed that way. God, you were over-analyzing this. You wished you could talk to someone about this. But it seemed like a real invasion of Rosie’s privacy to tell people you were...not dating? Flirting with? Talking to? You couldn't even classify what you were doing. Feeling as if you had no other options, you decided to call (BF/N). She picked up after a couple rings. 

“Hey what’s up? I was hoping you’d call. You seemed...kinda off last night.” 

“Yeah about that...Remember that girl I met at Starbucks?” 

“Did she do something? Want me to fight her?”

“No she didn’t do anything. She’s just...She’s Rosé.”

“I’m sorry what? Like the wine? Or…”

“Like the BLACKPINK member. Well not like the BLACKPINK member. She is the BLACKPINK member.”

“Um...What? Are you messing with me? Or are you like day drinking? Rosé?”

“I am sober and being completely serious.” You proceed to explain the whole situation, noticing how crazy it sounds as you’re telling the story. When you finish (BF/N) exhales loudly. 

“Wow. There is a lot to unpack there.”

“Yeah. You’re telling me.”

“So is tonight a date? Are you going on a date with Rosé?”

“I don’t know! Maybe? I mean it couldn’t be right? She is like...100% out of my league.”

“I mean is she? It kinda seems like she’s pretty into you. I think you may be overthinking this because she’s famous. That’s probably a big part of why she didn’t tell you right away.”

“You think so?”

“I do. You’re a catch (Y/N). She’d be lucky to have you.” You aren’t really sure what to say to that.

“Look, go get ready and have a great time tonight. It’s not everyday you get the VIP treatment so live it up for me okay? And tell me all about it afterwards”

“Alright I will. Talk to you later.” You hang up and take a breath. It was time to get ready for what was sure to be the most surreal night of your life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The few hours leading up to you being picked up are probably the most agonizing of your life. You change your outfit like six times and can’t stop pacing around your apartment. When the clock finally hits 6:30 you head outside. You then realize that you have no clue how the driver is going to contact you. Rosie only has your WhatsApp. Before you can properly panic about that, a dark town car pulls up and rolls down the window. A man in sunglasses looks at you and just says, “(Y/N)?”

“Um...yes?” You respond. The man gets out and opens one of the rear doors. You get in the car and buckle up. Once the drive starts you attempt to start a conversation. “So, uh...you been doing this long?” The man doesn’t respond. Okay so not a talker. The drive doesn’t take terribly long. The car pulls to a stop at the front of the arena and the driver turns to you.

“Head up to will call. Just tell them your name and all your things will be waiting there for you.” You nod your head vigorously.

“Right, um thank you!” You step out of the car and walk towards the will call booth. When you step up to the front of the line your nerves are getting the better of you. You practically stutter out your name to the woman in the booth. She hands you your ticket and a lanyard with a card on it. The card reads “Backstage pass”. Okay what? The woman then robotically gives you instructions.

“After the show, head over to the right side of the stage. Someone will meet you there to take you to the back. Do not lose your lanyard or you will not be admitted backstage.” 

“Right. Thank you!” You quickly reply. You walk into the arena and look around. With the benefit of hindsight you were feeling a little stupid. There were pictures of the girls everywhere. If you had been paying a little attention you probably would have figured this whole thing out at least a bit sooner. Ah well no time to worry about that now. 

You found your seat fairly quickly as it was one of only a handful of floor seats. Geez Rosie went all out. You settled into your seat and took out your phone figuring you’ll just scroll through social media until the show starts. Eventually the lights go down and the concert begins.

Now that you aren’t horribly distracted, you actually get a chance to listen to the music and it’s...really good. All the girls are insanely talented and the production of the show is amazing. Rosie especially shines. Her voice is unique and clear and honestly you spend the whole show watching her. While yesterday the concert seemed to go on forever, today it felt all too short. As people file out you head to the right side of the stage.

When you get there you are met with two incredibly huge men. You wave awkwardly and try to find the words to say.

“Hi! Um...I’m (Y/N). I was told to come here after the show? I have this pass and…” One of the guys nods and gestures you past him. 

“First door on the left.” He says pointing down a hallway. 

“Right. Thanks.” You walk down the hallway until you see the aforementioned door. It’s shut so you gently knock. It feels like you can’t breathe. A girl opens the door. Jennie you think? 

“Uh hi?” She says looking entirely confused. You are about to start rambling out an explanation when Rosie pops up behind her. 

“(Y/N)! You’re here!” She grabs you and pulls you past Jennie who suddenly looks almost...smug? Once Rosie sits you down in one of the seats, one of the other girls, Lisa if you recall, speaks up. 

“So you’re (Y/N)? Chae has been talking about non-stop.” Rosie looks mortified.

“Lisa!” Whatever else she says to her goes over your head as the two appear to be arguing in Korean. The fourth girl, Jisoo you assume, is just looking at you before leaning over to Jennie and saying something, also in Korean. Jennie laughs and then turns to you.

“Don’t mind those two.” She says gesturing to Rosie and Lisa. “How’d you like the concert?” Lisa and Rosie stop arguing and turn to look at you. Wow. Way to put you on the spot. 

“Oh! It was really good! Definitely a fan now!” Jisoo says something in Korean again. You do catch the word Rosé in there though. Lisa and Jennie start laughing, while Rosie hides her face behind her hands. 

“Um sorry I think I’m missing something here.” You say a little embarrassed. Jennie smiles and looks at you. 

“Jisoo just wanted to know if you were fans of all of us or just Rosé?” You are certain that you must be bright red right now. You ramble out your answer.

“Oh all of you! Of course! Not just Rosie er...Rosé.” Fortunately Rosie cuts in before you can stick your foot even further in your mouth.

“Okay guys enough! Go eat. I'll see you all later.” Rosie is practically pushing the other girls out the door. They all send out a chorus of “Bye (Y/N)” and “Have fun!” Once they are all out of earshot Rosie turns to you.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t think they’d be that embarrassing right out the gate.” You chuckle slightly.

“It’s okay. It’s nice actually. It shows how close you all are.” Rosie smiles at you and sits down in the chair opposite of you. 

“I was kind of worried you wouldn’t come. I would understand if you never wanted to see me again.” 

“No, no, not at all. Tonight has been really fun. Thank you for inviting me.” Rosie looks at you with what seems like wonder. You decide that if you can get her to keep looking at you like that you’ll do anything. Rosie speaks up.

“As you can probably imagine, I am starving! Do you know any good places to eat around here? We can grab dinner.” It seems like your night with Rosie was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Jisoo is talking to Jennie after Lisa and Rosé start arguing, she says: “I don’t know why she’s so angry. She was talking about her non-stop.”
> 
> The reason I don’t have it in Korean in the fic is because I’m not confident in google translate and haven’t found a better tool yet! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should be updating again soon!


	3. I Don’t Like A Gold Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter! So my update schedule is going to be 100% on Sunday’s and maybe sometimes on Wednesday’s if I have something to put out. Also don’t know if you guys noticed but I have chapter titles now! This idea came to be because I had too many ideas for titles and wanted to use them all. Enjoy the chapter and as always thanks for reading!

You stand outside the back of the arena. After mentioning a Thai place that was open late in the area, Rosie told you to wait out here while she changed and made arrangements to get the restaurant. You shoot off a quick text to (BF/N). 

_(Y/N): Soooooo….about to go to dinner with Rosie._

_(BF/N): Okay this HAS to be a date right? She invites you to her concert and then takes you to dinner? 100% a date!_

_(Y/N): Maybe. I’m trying not to think about it. Because when I do my brain stops working._

_(BF/N): Fiiinnnnee. Don’t think about going on a date with the hot celebrity. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t!_

_(Y/N): That is not as good of a piece of advice as you think it is!_

You put your phone away just in time to see Rosie walking up to you. She is dressed in a far more casual outfit, closer to what she was wearing when you met her, smiling brightly at you.

“The car is coming around now. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

“No it’s fine.” You reply. “I just spent the time texting my friend.” Rosie raises an eyebrow at you.

“The one you went to the concert with? Did you….um did you tell her about me?” Uh oh. Busted. 

“Yeah...yeah I did. I’m really sorry. I promise I wasn’t trying to disrespect your privacy. I just really needed to talk to someone. This has been an amazing experience but it’s also been kind of overwhelming? I swear that she won’t tell anyone and…” Rosie stops you.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I get it. If talking to her is what made you want to be here tonight, then I’m glad you talked to her.” You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as a car pulls up beside you. You recognize the driver as the one who picked you up earlier. 

Rosie gives the driver the address you gave her for the restaurant earlier. Fortunately most of the traffic from the concert has cleared out, meaning that the drive won’t take that long. You are also grateful that Rosie is with you in the car this time allowing you to avoid the awkward silence of the previous drive. 

“So what was your favorite song?” Rosie asks. You think for a moment.

“I really liked a lot of them. I’m definitely gonna have to do some digging and listen to more. I really like the one about the fire though!” Rosie laughs.

“You mean Playing With Fire? What’d you like about it?” You can feel yourself turning red as you answer. 

“I just thought you sounded amazing. You sounded amazing the whole time but that song in particular...really gave you a chance to shine.” Rosie reaches over and squeezes your hand. 

“Thank you. You’re too sweet.” The drive ends not long after, the car pulling up to the restaurant. Before you get out of the car, Rosie turns to the driver.

“Do you want anything? You can come in and eat with us or I can bring it out to you if you’re more comfortable with that.” The driver shakes his head.

“Thank you Miss, but I ate during the concert. I’ll wait out here until you’re done.”

“You don’t have to wait! I can call you when we’re done. That way you can go rest!”

“I don’t want you to have to wait in the dark Miss. It’s alright I don’t mind waiting. Keep in mind you have an early flight tomorrow.” At the mention of the flight your stomach drops. Rosie wasn’t going to be here forever. In fact, she was leaving tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You must have not done a very good job of hiding your feelings because once you’ve ordered and sat down, Rosie immediately starts grilling you.

“Are you okay? You’ve been kinda quiet.” You quickly force a smile.

“I’m fine! Just hungry you know?” You smile again for emphasis. Rosie looks unconvinced, but drops the matter. You decide to throw in a subject change for good measure. “So is this what it’s like after concerts? You just go out to eat?” Rosie gives you a look.

“Were you expecting like a crazy after party situation?”

“Kinda yeah.” Rosie just snickers as she shakes her head.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but our shows are kind of involved. All of us are usually way too tired to do any partying. That and crazy partying isn’t exactly great for the image. So we usually just eat and then go to bed. Sometimes we just go to bed.” Image. That’s something you didn’t even consider. Yet another reason this whole situation was dead-on-arrival. You grimace and of course Rosie notices.

“Are you sure you’re okay? If something’s bothering you you can tell me.” You smile morosely.

“I don’t want to spoil our time. It can wait.” Rosie looks like she’s about to protest but, just in the nick of time, the food arrives at the table. “Let’s eat!” You say enthusiastically. The food seems to preoccupy Rosie for the time being.

“This is really good!” Rosie exclaims. “I mean not as good as it is in Thailand, but a pretty close second.” 

“I wouldn’t know!” You laughed. “When did you go to Thailand?” 

“Oh on our first world tour. Lisa’s from there too. So she knew all the best places to eat.” The conversation remains fairly light throughout the rest of dinner. You both talk travel, Rosie’s childhood in Australia, your time in college, and the specifics of being an idol.

“Wait so you trained for four years? That’s absolutely insane!”

“I guess. I mean you went to college for four years so it’s kinda the same.” Okay you weren’t totally convinced of that but there was no way you were going to argue about it.

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say. College was fun though. And I actually got to party.” Rosie taps you with her foot under the table.

“Mean! That is surprising to me though. You don’t really seem like the party type.”

“Oh I’m not. (BF/N) used to drag me out to them. We both had the same work study, and she was convinced I needed to “live a little”.”

“But you two are best friends now?”

“Yeah. In a way she was right. She’s the one who convinced me to take my job here. So ultimately I’m glad I have her around.” Rosie smiles, but it looks a little sad.

“I hate to say this, but we should probably get going. I need to get at least some sleep before my flight.” There it is again. The ever present reality of your situation.

“Yeah for sure. I’ll go pay.” You start to get up when Rosie grabs your hand. 

“Don’t even think about it. This night is on me.” Rosie heads over to the counter to pay. While she’s waiting for the cashier to finish, she turns to you, gives you a huge smile and waves at you. In that moment you realize just how lucky you are to exist in the same universe as her. And then you realize that millions of people feel the same way. That you are just one of millions of specks of dust on the windshield that is Rosé’s life. How can you ever love someone that everyone wants? 

Rosie walks back over to you. “You ready to go?” She asks. 

“Oh. Yeah for sure. Let’s go.” The two of you walk back out and get in the car, beginning the drive back to your apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you reach your apartment complex, you quickly turn to Rosie.

“So I guess this is good-bye.” Rosie shakes her head.

“At least let me walk you to your apartment.” She then turns to the driver. “I’ll be right back.” He just nods, face blank. Dude was like a brick wall. The two of you walk into the building and you push the button to call the elevator. Neither of you said anything for the elevator ride. The doors open onto your floor and you walk over to your door.

“Um...so this is me.” You say gesturing to your door. Rosie smiles softly at you.

“Thank you for coming tonight, (Y/N). I had an amazing time.” She’s so close to you right now. She’s not even touching you, and your skin feels like it’s on fire. Then there is a split second moment where Rosie leans in slightly. And then the word vomit ensues.

“I have a confession to make.” You quickly say. “When I asked you for your contact info, I didn’t want to just be your friend. I wanted more than that.” Rosie raises an eyebrow and you can see a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Yeah...I...Um. When I invited you tonight it wasn’t really meant to be a friendly outing. So I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She’s leaning towards you again. Your resolve is faltering but you know you have to get this out.

“Rosie. When I asked you for that information, I had no idea who you were.” Rosie’s face falls at that.

“Is who I am a problem?” Ah crap not what you meant.

“No! No not like that! Rosie you are amazing. And learning all the other stuff made you...well… more amazing. But you’re about to be on tour! And then you go back home to Korea, which is very far away. And…and.” God you don’t want to say this last part. “And you’re famous. I’m not. I am a normal person. A normal boring person. I don’t think I’m ready to not be a normal person. So I just don’t see where to go from here.” 

Rosie stands silently in front of you for a moment. Then she holds out her hand, like she’s going for a handshake? Okay all business now you suppose. Then she says, “Friends. That’s where we go. I don’t want to stop talking to you. These past two days have meant too much to me for that. But if you aren’t ready I’m happy to be your friend.” She holds out her hand more aggressively and you take it.

“Friends.” You say.

“Friends.” She replies. You both shake on it, but there is a moment where your hands linger a second too long. Rosie pulls away first and starts the walk back to the elevator.

“Good night (Y/N).”

“Good night Rosie. Talk to you soon?” Rosie just nods. You unlock your door and head into your apartment. Once the door is locked behind you, you take a deep breath. Friends huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you wake up to your phone ringing non-stop. You flip over and see that (BF/N) is calling you. You answer grumpily.

“There better be a damn good reason you’re calling me so early.”

“I think interrogating you about your date with an actual celebrity is a VERY good reason. So spill! Are you having a secret love affair now? Will I be seeing you on the cover of any tabloids?”

“Not that I know of. And besides Rosie and I are just going to be friends.” You say matter-of-factly. 

“Wait what? Seriously? Why? You seemed pretty into her last time I checked. Was it not actually a date? Did you misread her signals?”

“No it was a date. She’s just...famous.”

“Yeah? And?”

“Look (BF/N), you know me. I’m not exactly the get famous type. I’m a lowkey person with a lowkey life. How on earth would I handle dating someone famous? Not to mention she lives on the other side of the world! In what universe does that work? Even if she is amazing.” (BF/N) doesn’t answer right away.

“So you just aren’t going to try? You don’t think she’s worth a little work?” You don’t have an answer to that. 

“Look it’s fine. We’re friends. That’s enough.” At least you think it is. 

“Okay whatever you say. I won’t push you on it. I’ll let you get back to sleep. Talk to you later.” Ha. As if you were getting any sleep now. You check your phone and notice an unread WhatsApp notification. You quickly open it and see the message.

_(Rosie): Landed in Chicago! Don’t have a show today so we can talk later if you want._

_(Y/N): Sounds good! Name a time and I’ll be there!_

Friends huh? You could do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few months are pretty normal as far as your life goes. A lot of working and spending time with your friends and family. The only real difference is your frequent messages and video calls with Rosie. From messaging each other animal pictures to talking about your days, Rosie and you have become pretty good...friends. 

The world tour is ending soon. You know that Rosie is having mixed feelings about it. 

“I’m excited to rest but it’s kind of bittersweet when it ends.” That’s what she said the last time you talked. The two of you are supposed to talk tonight after the show. She’s back in Korea for the final show so she should be calling you soon. 

As if she knew you were waiting, your phone goes off. You answer and see Rosie’s smiling face on the screen.

“Hey! How was the show?” You ask.

“It went really well. We’re actually back in the dorms right now.” You suddenly hear a chorus of “HIIIIIII (Y/N).” 

“Hi Lisa, Hi Jisoo, Hi Jennie.” You obviously don’t know the other girls as well as Rosie, but you have shared a handful of conversations with them over the past few months. Lisa’s face pops up on screen.

“Tell Rosie to come eat with us! She’ll listen to you!” 

“I already said I would! Just give me a couple minutes!” Rosie shoots back. Lisa puts her hands in the air and walks away. Rosie steps into another room.

“So.” You begin. “What’s next for you now that the tour’s over?”

“Well we’re going to have a month off. So that’s nice.”

“A whole month, huh? How are you gonna spend all that free time?” Rosie pauses momentarily.

“Well I’m going to spend the first two weeks with my family.” She pauses again. “And I was thinking for the last two weeks I could...come visit you in LA?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger guys I promise I’ll make up for it. No seriously I promise. Y’all ain’t ready.


	4. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I actually wasn’t going to post this until Sunday but then the Rosé solo announcement and teaser happened. So I figured what better way to honor that then my favorite chapter I’ve written so far? This just means that I might not update on Sunday cause I don’t have as much of a back log now. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Like I said it’s my favorite!

You sat in your car nervously tapping the steering wheel. You were idling in the pick-up area of LAX. Rosie’s flight should have landed about five minutes ago. You are already starting to wonder if this was a good idea. You think back to a few weeks ago when this all began.

“You want to come to LA for two weeks?” You sputter out. “Are you sure?” Rosie looks at you incredulously.

“Of course I do! I figured it would be nice to actually spend some time together in person, instead of just through a screen.” You feel like you need to say something, anything.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get that much time off of work on such short notice.” That’s a reasonable excuse, you think to yourself.

“That’s fine. I can entertain myself while you’re working. We’ll spend time together when you aren’t working.” Well crap. That didn’t work. You _could_ just say no. That you don’t think you have the time. Basically anything other than what you ended up saying.

“Sounds good then! My apartment isn’t really set up for more than one person, but I can make some adjustments.” Oh my god what were you doing? This was a bad idea. Fortunately, it seemed a merciful god was looking down on you.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll get a hotel. I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“It’s a plan then. Shoot me a message with dates you’re thinking about and I’ll see if I can get at least some time off.” After a couple more minutes of conversation you both said your good-byes. And that was how you ended up sitting in your car at the airport.

As you correctly assumed, you weren’t able to get the full two weeks off. In fact you were working the whole first week of Rosie’s visit. The second week, however, you were only working Monday and Tuesday. 

Honestly, the lack of time off was kind of a relief. You weren’t sure what _proximity_ was going to do to you. Being Rosie’s friend from a distance was...easy. I mean sure, sometimes your previous romantic feelings would pop up, but it wasn’t hard to quash them by just pushing back your video calls. You were about to see a whole lot more of her. 

As if on cue, you hear a tap on your passenger side window. Rosie smiles and waves at you as you unlock the car.

“Hey you!” You exclaim. “How was your flight?”

“Long.” Rosie replies. “I am very much looking forward to showering, and getting into bed.” You nod understandingly.

“A solid plan. I’ll drop you off right at the hotel then.” Rosie looks at you apologetically.

“I’m sorry I’m not spending any time with you today. I’m just wiped.” 

“Don’t even worry about it. The entire reason you took a later flight was to avoid jet lag. We’ll have dinner tomorrow after I’m done with work.” Rosie leans over and gives you a quick hug. 

“You are seriously the best. Thank you.” You drop Rosie off and head home, throwing yourself on your bed, clenching your eyes shut, desperately trying to forget the scent of her perfume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first week of Rosie’s visit is pretty uneventful. You are mostly working so you only really see her for dinners. You both spend that time talking about your days. Rosie talks about visiting the shops and various sights, while you talk about work. You appreciate that even though your job is probably massively boring in comparison to hers, Rosie always listens intently. 

Unfortunately for you, trouble brews. Wednesday is your first real day off, as you worked over the weekend in order to make sure you weren’t behind when you came back. You suggested taking a hike in Griffith Park as an activity, figuring the active nature of it would keep you from thinking of...other things. It was mostly working too. At least until Rosie grabs your hand, looking at you with wonder.

“I don’t really think of LA as a place with a lot of nature. This is amazing!” She spins around to emphasize her point. You giggle slightly.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time. C’mon let’s keep going a bit. We’ll hit the Hollywood sign soon.” Once you reach your destination, you both take a couple pictures and appreciate the view.” Rosie playfully bumps your shoulder.

“Careful there Rosie. With your track record I’m probably going to drop my phone off a cliff.” Rosie huffs.

“Okay just for that, I’m not taking it easy on you when we race back down.” Rosie immediately takes off running. 

“Wait what do you mean race?” You yell. “Rosie! Not fair!”

When you finally catch up to her back at the car you are completely out of breath. You bend over, hands on your knees straining to speak.

“Not...cool...you...literally spend...like...95% of your time dancing.” Rosie is laughing as you slump to the ground.

“Alright there (Y/N)? You seem a bit tired.” You don’t have the energy to respond, so you just glare. 

Rosie laughs again. Once you’ve finally caught your breath you unlock the car and both of you get in.

“If I crash the car because I’ve lost feeling in my legs, you’ll only have yourself to blame.” Rosie smirks.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She wipes some sweat off of her brow. “Geez this is gross. I need to shower.” Suddenly, your mouth proceeds to work faster than your brain. 

“My place is closer. You can just shower there.” Oops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can hear the shower running as you sit on the couch. What was wrong with you? Great idea (Y/N), just invite the girl that you are actively trying to think about platonically, to shower in your apartment. You need outside help on this one. You pull out your phone and shoot (BF/N) a quick text.

_(Y/N): SOS! I just did something incredibly stupid._

_(BF/N): Let me guess it’s related to a certain girl group member?_

_(Y/N): Not the time! But yes. We went on a hike and then I literally just invited her to take a shower at my apartment._

_(BF/N): Bold move. Not how I would’ve played it, but whatever works for you._

_(Y/N): CAN YOU NOT FOR FIVE SECONDS?! I’M FREAKING OUT._

_(BF/N): Okay, okay. Just don’t make a big deal of it. It was a nice thing for a “friend” to do. Deep breaths now._

The shower stops and you hear the door open. Rosie pokes her head out.

“Hey, do you mind if I borrow some clothes? Mine probably smell like sweat.” 

“Oh yeah, no problem just grab something from my dresser.” You croak out. “My room’s straight down the hall.” You make a point not to turn around until you hear the door close. You start texting again.

_(Y/N): Deep breaths. Okay I’m gonna be fine. It’s fine._

_(BF/N): When do I get to meet her btw? I mean I’m sort of a fan and that would be the good friend thing to do._

_(Y/N): You get to meet her when you can behave yourself. So never._

_(BF/N): Meanie._

Rosie comes out of your room wearing a pair of your sweats and one of your oversized t-shirts. Okay, yes that is insanely hot, but you are playing it cool.

“Thanks so much for the shower. I don’t think I could’ve handled being that sweaty until I got back to the hotel. Wanna order take out for dinner?” She asks that so calmly. It’s like this isn’t affecting her at all. That does make it a little easier to play it cool though.

You place an order at a local sushi place and talk to Rosie about the sights you saw on the hike while you wait. Once the conversation starts flowing, you’re mostly able to forget that she’s wearing your clothes. _Mostly._

When the food arrives you eat in silence for the most part. It’s not uncomfortable silence. More like content silence. Easy. Once the two of you finish Rosie looks up at you.

“Hey, want to watch a movie? I feel like it’d be a good way to unwind after the hike.” 

“Sounds perfect.” You reply. You load up your Netflix account and start scrolling through films.

“Oh why don’t we watch the BLACKPINK documentary? That’s gotta be good.” You tease. Rosie pouts at you.

“This is payback for the race thing earlier isn’t it?” You laugh and close out of Netflix.

“Fine, fine. How about a Disney movie then?” You both ultimately decide on _The Little Mermaid._ You both settle in on the couch and you toss a blanket over the both of you. You watch the movie intently at first but soon, both of you start to drift off.

“We...should...probably...get you back…” Is the last thing you remember before you fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up fairly early the next morning. You can see a tiny bit of light sneaking in through the window. You’re also very warm. And it feels like something heavy is on top of you. It takes a moment for you to adjust to your surroundings but then you realize something. That heavy feeling? Yeah Rosie is asleep on top of you. You start to panic pretty much right away. 

You have to remember to breathe as you slowly shift, trying to get Rosie off of you without waking her up. You manage to free yourself by slipping a pillow under Rosie’s head. She stirs slightly but it looks like you’re in the clear. You quietly move to your room and flop onto your bed. You grab your phone and shoot out a quick text.

_(Y/N): Okay you can meet Rosie. Only cause I don’t think I can be alone with her without doing something dumb._

_(BF/N): I knew you’d come around. I’m gonna make some calls. I’ll hit you with the details later._

Well that was not a good sign. Oh well you’d deal with that later. You start to hear movement around the apartment, so you step out of your room. Rosie waves sleepily at you. 

“Did I crash last night? I must have been more tired than I thought.”

“Yeah you fell asleep, so I just turned off the movie and headed to bed myself.” You lie. No point in making it awkward.

“And you slept in your clothes?” Uh oh. Busted.

“Um yeah. I was pretty beat so I just crashed.” Rosie at least seems convinced. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Rosie asks.

“Oh we’re gonna hang out with (BF/N). I’m not sure what we’re doing because she is annoyingly cryptic.” Rosie giggles.

“I’m looking forward to meeting her! You talk about her a lot so it’ll be nice to put a face to the name.” You smile softly.

“I’m glad. So how about we grab breakfast and then I’ll drop you back at the hotel so you can change and rest for a bit?” Rosie nods and you get ready so you can head out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t until about 5pm that you get a text from (BF/N). It has an address and just says “Meet here at 8”. Yup annoyingly cryptic. You check to see how far it is from Rosie’s hotel and find that it’s walking distance. And a bar. Classy, (BF/N). You message Rosie letting her know when you’ll be there.

When you get to the hotel, Rosie meets you in the lobby. 

“So the place we’re meeting (BF/N) is pretty close so I figured we’d just walk. That way I don’t have to find parking.” Rosie nods.

“Sounds good to me!” You and Rosie walk over to the bar where (BF/N) is waiting outside. She runs over and gives you a huge hug.

“(Y/N)! Good to see you girl! And nice to meet you Rosie? Or do you prefer Rosé?”

“Rosie’s fine. And nice to meet you too!” 

“Yeah I was starting to wonder if (Y/N) was messing with me. That you were never real and this was a very elaborate punking situation.”

“Same!” Rosie exclaims. You jump in between them.

“Hey guys can we do the roasting after I’ve had a drink? Just so I can be more mentally prepared for it. What are we doing here anyway? Kind of a public venue, don’t you think?” (BF/N) shakes her head. 

“Au contraire, mon frère.”

“That means brother you know.” (BF/N) waves you off.

“I used my considerable connections to get us the private VIP booth.” She bows slightly as she says all this. 

“Alright, alright let’s just get in there before you start asking me to throw roses at your feet.” 

The night goes pretty well all things considered. None of you drink that much as, (BF/N) has work in the morning, Rosie has her image to consider, and you _really_ don’t want to act sloppy. So you are all just pleasantly tipsy. (BF/N) and Rosie are getting along like a house on fire and you are actually having a pretty good time.

Eventually (BF/N) gets up.

“Well I’m gonna call it a night. Rosie it was great meeting you. Mind if I borrow (Y/N) for a minute?” Rosie shakes her head and you follow (BF/N) out. She looks right at you and speaks.

“Look, I know you said you made your decision but I really think you should reconsider your relationship with Rosie. I have _never_ seen you like that with a girl before. She’s special to you. If you don’t want to do anything about it, fine. But I think you should.” 

You stand outside the bar dumbfounded. (BF/N) starts walking and waves good-bye. “Have a good night (Y/N).”

You head back into the bar and walk over to Rosie.

“Ready to go?” You ask. She smiles at you and nods. The walk back to the hotel is mostly spent with the two of you giggling. When you get to the hotel you start to speak. “I’m gonna get an Uber…” but Rosie interrupts you by grabbing your hand. 

“No! You should come up and stay! I stayed at your place last night. I’ll get room service. Please, (Y/N) it’ll be fun!” You aren’t sure if it’s the alcohol or (BF/N)’s words that influence you to agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you are in Rosie’s hotel room she starts going over the room service menu before dramatically throwing it to the side.

“None of this sounds good! What do you want?” You don’t know when it happened but you are lying on the floor. 

“I’m honestly not even really that hungry.” Rosie starts laughing before she lies on the floor next to you. The two of you now face each other, sitting in silence. 

It’s Rosie that finally speaks first. “Hey (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember last time I was here, after the concert, when I walked you up to your apartment?”

“Of course. What about it?” Rosie hesitates slightly.

“Did...did you want to kiss me?” Alarm bells are going off in your head. But your tipsy brain doesn’t care.

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Rosie inhales slightly, moving a bit closer to you.

“Why didn’t you?” You think for a minute.

“Because I knew if I did, I would forget about all the reasons I shouldn’t. I don’t think I could have ever stopped.” Silence hangs in the air again. You and Rosie haven’t broken eye contact. 

You don’t know who leaned in first but it didn’t matter. Because you were kissing Rosie and it felt like electricity was coursing through your veins. Rosie wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer, her lips parting slightly. 

You take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, which Rosie enthusiastically responds to. At some point your thigh slips between her legs and you feel her hum into your mouth. 

That’s what sobers you up. You pull away, and Rosie freaking _whines._ God dammit she was going to make this hard. 

“We are both tipsy. I don’t want to stop either, but we need to talk about this with clear heads.” Rosie pouts but ultimately concedes and gets up off the floor.

“Tomorrow then.” You walk over to the couch and lie down. 

“I promise Rosie. Tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you wake up to Rosie answering the door for room service. Once the food is in the room she looks over at you.

“I got us breakfast.” The two of you eat in silence before you both speak out.

“So I think we should…” “I want to talk…” You both laugh. 

“You first.” You say. Rosie takes a deep breath.

“Do you regret what happened last night?” You think for a moment.

“No. Honestly I’m tired of pretending I don’t want to do that all the time.” Rosie gets a huge smile on her face.

“But!” You speak out. “We are going to have to make some rules. There are a lot complicated factors to consider here.” Rosie sighs and sits next you on the couch.

“Fiiiine. We’ll make rules. Hit me with ‘em.” You start thinking.

“Okay well you live in another country. And you’re very busy. So we need to make time to communicate.” Rosie nods.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Okay so we can text as much as we want. I get that you’re busy so I don’t need you to respond all the time, but at least let me know if you’re going to have a busy day. And we should try to video call at least once a week. Again I’ll get it if you have to cancel but just let me know.” Rosie reaches over and squeezes your hand.

“I think I can manage that. And I’ll try to visit you whenever I have time off. But I would like you to come to Korea sometimes too.” 

“That’s fair. One condition though. You have to let me pay for it.” Rosie cocks her head slightly. 

“Why? I don’t mind paying. It’s not like I don’t have the money.” You snort.

“ _That’s_ why. I don’t want to be like your sugar baby! I have a job! I can pay for a plane ticket!” Rosie rolls her eyes.

“Okay okay. Can I at least pay half?” 

“I’m good with that. Now the most important thing. Who are we going to tell?” Rosie sits with that for a minute.

“Who do you want to tell?”

“Well I kind of have to tell (BF/N). She’s been a pretty big supporter of us getting together, so I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t. Beyond that there aren’t really a lot of people I would give all details to. Like I’d mention I had a girlfriend but not who you were. And I would obviously want to tell my family at some point, but it’s a little soon for that.” Rosie smiles at you.

“You should definitely tell (BF/N). And I agree with you about family. I want to tell the girls, obviously. They’ve been pretty big supporters too. And I um...I have to tell my management.” It’s like the air in the room changes the moment Rosie brings it up.

“How do you think that’ll go over?” You ask. Rosie takes a deep breath.

“Honestly? Probably not great. Straight relationships are discouraged so I’m guessing that the news that I’m dating a girl isn’t exactly going to go over well. I’ll just have to hope promising to be discreet in combination with BLACKPINK’s success will be enough to keep them from completely dropping me.” You cringe slightly at that.

“Rosie I don’t want you to risk your career over this. This thing with us is so new. I don’t want you to feel like you should give up your dreams for me.” 

“Please don’t spend time worrying about my career. I was going to have come out to my management at some point. If it wasn’t because I was dating you it would be because of someone else. Let me handle my bosses. I’ll figure something out.” 

“Okay. And that pretty much answers my last question. Did you want to go public? I assume that’s a no, which is good because I don’t think I could handle being Korean tabloid fodder right out the gate.” Rosie laughs at that.

“I mean at some point we might have to go public, but not right now. No need to put unnecessary pressure on a new relationship.” 

“Good. Well that settles everything for me. So...girlfriends?” You hold out your hand for Rosie to shake. Rosie takes your hand, but instead of shaking it, pulls you in and kisses you. And you know what? It’s even better than the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last two days of Rosie’s trip go by far too fast. You pretty much don’t leave the hotel at all. Nothing the media would call _scandalous_ happens, mostly just a lot of kissing and cuddling. Rosie is your _girlfriend._ You honestly can’t believe it. So when it’s finally time to drive Rosie back to the airport, it still feels like a dream. 

As you pull up to the drop off lane you grab Rosie’s hand and put it up to your mouth, placing a quick kiss on it.

“What was that for?” Rosie asks.

“Just making sure you were real. Can never be too careful.” Rosie shakes her head. 

“I’m very real.” As if to prove a point she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over kissing you deeply. Right when it’s starting to get good she pulls away, leaving you wanting so much more. A feeling you have recently become very well acquainted with. 

“Alright you tease, go get your stuff. Last thing I need is your bosses hating me because I made you miss your flight.” Rosie grabs her suitcase out of the trunk and then sticks her head back through the passenger side door. 

“Okay I’m heading in. I’ll let you know once I land okay?”

“You better.” Rosie closes the door and walks up to the entrance of the airport. You are about to start driving again when suddenly Rosie comes back and taps on your window. You roll down the window and ask, “What is it?”

“Forgot something.” Rosie quickly replies. Before you can ask what she leans into the car, grabs your face, and kisses you again. You smile against her lips, until she finally pulls away. 

“Talk to you soon (Y/N).” She waves good-bye as she walks into the airport. 

On the drive home you call (BF/N). 

“Hey girl. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to call you and let you know you were right. She is worth the work.”

“Atta girl. I’m proud of you. And happy for you. And jealous. Lots of conflicting feelings right now.” You laugh. 

“I’m glad I inspire so much emotion in you. I’ll call you back later. I'm driving right now.”

“Sure thing. Talk to you then.” You hang up the phone and continue the drive home. You can’t help but think that life is pretty good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a slow burn folks! This is also the end of what basically amounts to part one. So new stuff is coming up on the horizon. Thanks to all who are reading, and don’t be afraid to comment! I’d love to know what you’re thinking!


	5. Even When I Look at You I’m Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! It’s like 4am and I can’t sleep so here’s the next chapter! Fun fact, the title of this chapter was almost the title of the whole fic. I hope you all enjoy!

It’s not until about a week after Rosie gets back to Korea that you two actually get to video call again. You send each other messages of course but it’s a breath of relief when Rosie actually appears on your phone screen again. 

“Hey (Y/N).”

“Um…hi.” You both take a beat and then burst out laughing. Once both of you stop, you speak up.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one who’s having a hard time adjusting to...this.” 

“Yeah it’s definitely different!” 

“What do we even talk about?” You question laughing slightly.

“I guess just what we normally talk about?”

“Okay then. Well I told (BF/N) about everything when we hung earlier this week. She told me to tell you “Your welcome.” You roll your eyes. “She’s taking full credit for our relationship, which is insane.” Rosie giggles. 

“Well from what you told me, she did set up the circumstances that got us to where we are. So I’m inclined to thank her.”

“No! She’ll be insufferable! I can’t give her the satisfaction.” You continue to tell Rosie about your week, but then you notice something. Rosie hasn’t talked about her week at all. She also looks exhausted. “Hey Rosie do you need to sleep? I don’t want to keep you up if you’re tired.” Rosie shakes her head. 

“No it’s fine! I want to talk to you!” Your heart soars at that. You decide to at least ask about her week though.

“So how have the girls been? Make sure you tell them I say hi.” Rosie smiles

“I will. They’re all doing well. I told them about us when I got back.”

“Really? How’d they react?”

“They’re all excited. Too excited. Apparently they had a bet going about when we’d get together.” You laugh.

“Are you serious? Who won?” Rosie sighs.

“Jisoo. Jennie thought you’d come to Korea after the trip and dramatically confess your love. And Lisa thought it would take at least a year before we sorted it out.” You laugh again.

“Oof. Lisa of little faith. I’m glad they’re happy for us though. I guess they were always going to be the easy people for you to tell. I’m sure your management will be a different story.” Rosie's face falls at that. It only lasts a second, but you notice.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Everything okay?” Rosie sucks in her bottom lip and exhales.

“Um...well I already told them. Management that is. We had a meeting about it today. Several meetings.” Suddenly it all makes sense to you. Why Rosie looked so tired, why she was letting you do all the talking. It must not have gone well.

“What did they say?”

“Well I got yelled at for a while. A lot of: “How could you do this?” And “Think about your image.” Then they insisted I end it, which I obviously said wasn’t happening. So then it turned into a bunch of negotiations about how public I could be.” You feel sick to your stomach.

“Rosie I’m so sorry. If I had known this was going to happen…” Rosie stops you.

“Please don’t be sorry (Y/N). I knew what I was getting into. And things are fine. I mean they’re pissed but my career is intact. They basically just said I can’t go public until my contract is done.”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Well...kinda. There are also a lot of rules I have to follow. Like I can’t let people know I’m in LA when I visit you and that if you come to Korea we can’t go out in public together.”

“That’s insane. So you just pretend that I don’t exist?” You shouldn’t be getting frustrated. But it’s all just so much more unfair than you thought it would be.

“I know. It’s awful. But...this is my dream (Y/N). I  _ love  _ music. It’s everything I want to do. I can’t just give it up. And I’m not pretending like you don’t exist. Everyone important to me knows about you. Isn’t that what matters?” You smile at that.

“It is. It is what matters. I guess I just feel bad that I couldn’t be there for you to help you through all the crap. I feel like I need to tell my family I have a girlfriend just so I also have to go through an agonizing conversation.” Rosie giggles, but then looks at you with concern.

“Are they not supportive?”

“Oh no nothing like that. It’ll just turn into an interrogation. And not like a difficult interview but like a CIA black site deal. They’re...involved.” You shudder. “But I think it’s only fair. So I’ll talk to them later.” 

“What are you going to tell them?”

“Oh just that I’m dating this amazing girl who’s so far out of my league that I’m pretty sure we’re playing different sports.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

“You know I’m a celebrity right? Flattery gets you nowhere with me. You’ve got to work harder than that!” You snort.

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell them you’re awful then. That I’ve decided to settle and you were the first person to ask me out after I made that decision.” Rosie laughs.

“Much more realistic. Set the expectations low so that when I meet them they’re dazzled.” You notice she didn’t say if. She said  _ when.  _ That shouldn’t be making your heart flutter but it does.

“Alright your turn. What are you going to tell your family?”

“Easy. That I’m dating this amazing girl that’s so far out of my league I’m pretty sure we’re playing different sports.” You both start laughing again. “But seriously (Y/N), I’m just going to tell them the truth. That you’re special and that you make me feel  _ normal. _ ”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s not just a good thing. It’s a  _ remarkable  _ thing. Not a lot about my life is normal. But when I’m with you, even if it’s only for a little bit, I feel like it is.” You turn red.

“Okay see I’m not a celebrity, so flattery has a normal effect on me. So now I’m going to hang up because I’m really embarrassed.” Rosie giggles.

“I should try to sleep anyway. Good night (Y/N). Or I guess good morning? Time zones are weird.”

“Good night Rosie. Talk to you soon.” You hang up and smile. She was something else wasn’t she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours had passed you decided to bite the bullet and actually call your parents. You call your mom and she picks up after one ring.

“Hi sweetie! I was hoping you’d call! It’s been a bit since we talked. Let me call your dad in.” You wait a moment until you hear your dad speak.

“Hey (Y/N)! How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been good, Dad. I actually called you guys cause I wanted to tell you something…” Your mom interrupts.

“Is everything okay? You aren’t hurt are you?”

“No Mom I’m fine. It’s about…”

“Oh god did you get fired? Do you need to move back home? Your room is always open for you.” Your dad speaks up.

“Honey why don’t we actually let her finish?” You take a deep breath.

“It’s not actually bad. It’s really good! So um...I’m actually dating someone new.” Your mom immediately starts asking questions.

“What’s her name? Where is she from? What does she do? How long have you been dating? Is she treating you right? She doesn’t live with you yet does she? If you moved in with someone without telling us (Y/N), you will never know the end of my wrath!” Okay time to deal with that.

“Her name is Rosie. She’s from Australia but lives in Korea for work. She works in the entertainment industry. We haven’t been dating long, it’s still very new, but we have known each other for about 4 months. She’s treating me very well. And no we don’t live together.” Your dad chimes in at this point.

“How’d you meet her?”

“She literally bumped into me at a Starbucks. I dropped my phone and everything.” Your mom starts up again.

“So it’s long distance? Korea is  _ very _ far away. Are you sure that it’s going to work? Aren’t you worried?” You are worried. For more reasons than you could ever say. So you answer as honestly as you can.

“I mean yeah. It’s hard. But Mom she’s worth it. I don’t think I’m going to ever meet someone else like her. So I’ve got to try this out. Because I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t.” Silence falls for a moment. Then your dad speaks up.

“Then we’re happy for you. And I personally can’t wait to meet her.” Your mom jumps in.

“I agree. Hopefully that will be soon?” You sigh.

“Mom it is waaaayyyyy too soon for that. I just wanted to give you guys an update. Not schedule a wedding.” You can hear your mom grumbling as your dad starts talking again.

“We’re glad you told us sweetheart. I’m gonna let you go. Have a good rest of your week. Talk to you soon.” 

“Bye Dad. Bye Mom. Talk to you soon.” You hang up the phone and take a deep breath. You know Rosie is asleep by now but you figure you’ll send a message her way.

_ (Y/N): So my parents already want to meet you. So I guess I failed at under-selling you a bit. Sorry! _

You put your phone down and smile. You were getting the hang of this long distance thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next four months move fast. You and Rosie had a pretty good groove going. Sure she misses a few video calls and doesn’t always respond to your messages, but she was always apologetic. It was fine. Well it was fine until you got  _ this  _ message.

_ (Rosie): Hey I’m not gonna be able to talk tonight. I have an early rehearsal so I need to head straight to bed when I get home. I’m so so so sorry. _

You grit your teeth. This was the third week in a row Rosie had canceled. You basically hadn’t spoken in a month. Other than messaging of course. It shouldn’t bother you. It shouldn’t make it feel like someone is sitting on your chest.  _ But it does. _ You try not to sit with it so you text (BF/N).

_ (Y/N): Hey want to get brunch tomorrow? I no longer have plans in the morning.  _

_ (BF/N): Damn, did Rosie cancel again? _

_ (Y/N): It’s fine.  _

_ (BF/N): Whatever you say. And yeah I’m down for brunch. Meet at 11? _

_ (Y/N): Sounds good. _

Brunch the next morning is fine. You don’t really talk much, mostly just listen to (BF/N). When you leave you don’t feel any better. In fact you might actually feel  _ worse.  _ The whole week is like that. You try to do something to make yourself forget and feel better and it just makes you feel worse off.

It’s not like normal anger either. It  _ hurts. _ You feel empty. Like something is missing. It’s so bad you actually miss your phone going off. When you’re getting ready for bed you notice a notification that’s several hours old.

_ (Rosie): We good to talk tonight? Or I guess tomorrow morning for you? _

The feeling is back. But you push through and respond.

_ (Y/N): Yeah that’s fine. Talk to you then. _

The next morning you wake up to your alarm going off. Right. You’re actually talking to Rosie today. You quickly get ready and wait for Rosie to call.

When the phone rings you don’t pick up right away. You don’t know  _ why.  _ You should want to talk to her. You finally pick up just before the phone disconnects. Rosie is smiling through the screen.  _ Goddammit,  _ you feel it again.

“Hey! Oh my gosh it’s so good to see you! I’m really sorry I’ve missed our last few calls. So what’s been up with you? Your messages have been kinda vague.” You clench your jaw.

“I mean I keep them vague so we have stuff to talk about. Don’t want to use up all of my conversation topics.”

“Okay, well then you must have a lot to talk about today!” 

“Not really no.” You reply shortly. Rosie frowns.

“Are you okay? You seem...angry.” You roll your eyes.

“I’m fine. Why don’t you talk about something, since, you know, you clearly have the time for it.” 

“Are you mad that I’ve missed calls? I told you I was sorry! We made rules for a reason! And it’s not like I stood you up! I was  _ busy!  _ You know with my job?”

“I’m not mad! I just...I just…”

“Really (Y/N)? Cause you seem pretty angry.” You aren’t mad. It’s not anger. Anger doesn’t  _ hurt _ like this. You...oh god. You start to cry, because now you get it. 

“I’m not mad Rosie. I just  _ miss you. _ ” It comes out before you can stop it. It isn’t fair. There isn’t anything Rosie can do about it. But god you miss her. Rosie looks at you and softens immediately.

“Oh (Y/N). I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten defensive I…”

“No it’s okay. I honestly didn’t know why I felt so crappy. It’s not your fault.” You sniffle. “God I’m sorry I shouldn’t be doing this. I knew this was going to be hard.” Rosie looks at you forlornly.

“Don’t be sorry. I...I miss you too. So much.” You choke out a laugh.

“We’re just a mess aren’t we? We really had our first fight about  _ missing each other. _ ” Rosie laughs.

“Who knew we’d become co-dependent so soon?” She’s silent for a moment. “You know….you could come to Korea. I wouldn’t be able to spend all my time with you, but at least we could spend  _ some  _ time together.” You shake your head.

“Rosie, I’m not even a little bit close to having enough money yet.” 

“Then let me pay for it.”

“Rosie no. That’s not what we agreed to. I can’t ask you to pay for a plane ticket, a hotel room, and food.”

“Well I’d only be paying for the plane ticket. You could stay at my apartment. That’s free. And we can take turns paying for food. That’s what we did when I came to visit you.” Your resolve is weakening. 

“So no one’s going to have a problem with me staying in your apartment? Isn’t that a scandal waiting to happen?” Rosie shrugs.

“As long as we don’t leave or enter together it’ll just look like you’re staying in the building. No one will know  _ who _ you’re staying with.” Damn she was good. 

“I still feel bad about you spending that much money on me.” 

“Don’t. I have money and I want to use it so I can see my girlfriend. If the roles were reversed you would say the same thing.” You smile. Okay she won.

“Okay. I’ll have to talk to my boss about getting the time off, but okay. I’ll come to Korea.” Rosie breaks out in the biggest smile you’ve ever seen.

“Really? This is going to be so great! I can’t wait to see you!” 

“You’re literally looking at me right now.” Rosie huffs.

“You know what I mean! I want to actually be in the same room as you. So I can kiss you and touch you and….” Rosie trails off, cheeks tinted with a blush. Oh. OH! Now you’re turning red.

“I’ll talk to my boss on Monday. I’ll let you know when I have exact dates.”

“Okay.” Rosie yawns. 

“Looks like it’s someone’s bed time. Go to sleep. I’ll let you know once I have more information.” Rosie nods and sleepily responds.

“Okay. Talk to you soon.”

“Talk to you soon.” You hang up and stand up. Time to plan a trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You head into work on Monday and head straight to your boss’ office. You gently tap on the doorframe and speak up.

“Hey do you have a second?” Your boss looks up from her computer.

“Oh hey (Y/N). What do you need?”

“I’m just hoping to use some of my vacation time. And pretty soon too. Not like starting tomorrow or anything but within the next month.” Your boss raises an eyebrow.

“Really? You haven’t taken a vacation day, like, ever. I mean I’m all for it but why the sudden change?” You shuffle your feet.

“Uh well….my girlfriend lives in another country so I wanted to take some time to go see her.”

“Oh! I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. Of course you can use your vacation time. How long were you thinking of going?”

“Like a week? Unless that’s too long!” Your boss shakes her head.

“Take two weeks at the end of next month. You have the hours for it. Go enjoy yourself. Actually spend quality time with your girlfriend. Don’t even think about work.”

“Are you sure cause she won't be around the whole time I’m there. I could probably finish some projects….” 

“Seriously (Y/N), it’s fine. Just relax and have a good time. No working!” You nod and step out of the office before quickly turning around.

“Um….thank you.” Your boss just smiles.

“You’re welcome (Y/N).”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you finish at work for the day you shoot Rosie a quick message.

_ (Y/N): We are all good for the last two weeks of next month.  _

Rosie’s reply is instantaneous.

_ (Rosie): That’s awesome!!!! I’m buying your plane ticket now! _

You smile and start to put your phone away when you realize something. You quickly message Rosie again.

_ (Y/N): You aren’t buying me a first class ticket are you?  _

_ (Rosie): Uh….no? _

_ (Y/N): Rosie! _

_ (Rosie): It’s a 14 hour flight! You want first class, trust me.  _

_ (Y/N): Is there any way I can convince you to let me fly coach?  _

_ (Rosie): Nope! Enjoy being pampered!  _

You sigh and put your phone away for real this time. A small smile appears on your face. You were going to see Rosie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m definitely don’t have as much of a backlog anymore cause I’ve been busy with work, but I’m still aiming to update once a week. Just fair warning that it could be a bit more sporadic depending on how tired I am! As always thanks for reading and don’t be afraid to comment!


	6. Tell Me Where You Wanna Go I’ll Meet You With My Bags at the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I’m really excited about this chapter and I hope you all are too! I think this might actually be the longest chapter I’ve written, so please let me know what you think!

You sit in (BF/N)’s car waiting to finally pull up to the drop off zone of the airport. Your leg is bouncing up and down. (BF/N) looks over at you.

“Nervous about the flight?” You raise an eyebrow.

“You seriously think I’m nervous about the flight?” 

“No. But I wanted to give you an out if you didn’t want to talk about it.” You let out a dry laugh.

“How unusually considerate of you.” You sigh. “So much of our relationship happens from a distance. I’m just worried that it’ll fall apart now that we’re spending time together in person.”

“You guys were fine when she visited. Why should this be any different?”

“We were only really together as a couple for like, two days. It might be different now!” (BF/N) gives you a withering look.

“Okay, that’s ridiculous. It’s not going to be different. She’s clearly crazy about you, and you obviously feel the same or you wouldn’t be freaking out like this.” 

“But…”

“No buts! Now get your stuff and get out of my car. Go be with your girl.” You get out of the car and grab your stuff. You poke your head back into the car.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Have a good time. I’ll see you when you get back.” You head into the airport and find your gate. You take a deep breath and sit down. Everything was going to be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so maybe Rosie was right about first class. That extra leg room really made a difference. The flight was still insanely long. When the plane finally lands all you want to do is lie down. You finally make it through customs and baggage claim and head to the pick up area. Rosie told you there would be a car waiting so you look until you find a man holding a sign with your name on it.

The driver leads you to the car and you begin the drive. You’re so nervous that you don’t even really attempt to make small talk. Eventually the car pulls up to an apartment complex. The driver turns around and hands you an envelope.

“The number written on the front is Miss Park’s apartment number. The key is in there as well. Have a good rest of your evening Miss (L/N).” You thank the driver and head into the building.

It doesn’t take you too long to find Rosie’s apartment. You open up the envelope and take out the key. You notice that the key is taped to a piece of paper. After you’ve gotten inside the apartment and locked the door you unfold the piece of paper and smile. A note from Rosie.

_ Hey Babe! _

_ I’m so excited you’re here! I probably won’t be back home until a couple hours after you get there. So feel free to put your stuff in my room, shower, and eat. I left food in the fridge for you. I can’t wait to see you! _

_ Rosie _

You smile and shake your head. She was too good for you. You take her advice and head into her room. You grab your pajamas from your suitcase and head into the bathroom to take a shower.

You really needed that shower. After you changed you headed into the kitchen and grabbed the food Rosie had left you. While you warmed it up you input the Wi-Fi password (Rosie had put it in her note) into your phone. You shoot (BF/N) a message letting her know you had landed safely and were at Rosie’s place. 

Once you finish eating, a yawn escapes you. Okay you had to do something to stay awake. No way in hell were you going to fall asleep before Rosie got home. So you start to wander around the apartment. 

You notice little things. Like the Polaroids hung on the walls. Mostly pictures of the other girls of BLACKPINK. You smile when you notice one of you in front of the Hollywood sign. Rosie had insisted on taking that one. There are a couple of Rosie with an older girl with similar features. You hadn’t met her sister but that had to be who it was.

You re-enter the bedroom and take a closer look around. You see a handful of stuffed toys on the shelves and a guitar sitting on a stand in the corner. You run your hand over it fondly, thinking of the voice memos she always sent you of her singing snippets of songs. You wondered if you’d be able to convince her to play for you now, in person. 

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear the doorbell ring. You cautiously head to the door and look through the peephole. You see a familiar head of blonde hair and rush to get the door open. Rosie smiles at you.

“I’m glad you’re awake. I was worried you’d fall asleep before…”

You cut her off by practically tackling her. You hug her tight and whisper into her shoulder.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Rosie takes a couple steps forward so the two of you are no longer standing in the hall and close the door behind her. Once you are both safely closed off Rosie kisses you. It’s a kiss that has been months in the making, so you can’t help but pout a little when she pulls away.

“You smell familiar. I can’t completely place it though.” You look down at your feet.

“Um...I used your shampoo. So that’s probably why.” Rosie laughs and kisses you again. God, you never get tired of kissing her. Well, at least you thought so. Until you practically yawn right into Rosie’s face. Rosie giggles.

“Someone’s tired. C’mon let’s go to bed.” You start to protest.

“No it’s fine! I want to stay up. I can totally stay up.” Another yawn escapes you. Betrayal of the highest order.

“You’re gonna be here for 2 weeks. We’ll have plenty of time together. Now, I’m going to wash up and change. Go get into bed. I’ll be there in a few.” It seems there will be no arguing with her. You head into Rosie’s room and climb into bed.

You are already starting to drift off when you feel the mattress dip as Rosie climbs into bed beside you. She wraps her arms around you, snuggling closer. The last thing you hear before you fall asleep is a soft whisper.

“I’m happy to see you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hear an alarm going off. You don’t remember setting an alarm. You feel a slight shift on the bed. Okay that’s weird. You open your eyes and sleepily sit up. It takes a minute for you to adjust to your surroundings. That's when a voice cuts through the haze of your thoughts.

“Morning! How’d you sleep?” Right! You were at Rosie’s! You smile and scoot yourself to the edge of the bed she’s sitting at, and wrap your arms around her, hooking your chin on her shoulder.

“Well I remember getting into bed. And that’s about it. So pretty well I’d say.” Rosie laughs and leans her head on yours.

“Well I’m glad. I have to get ready for work, but I’ll make us breakfast after.”

“You don’t have to do that! I can figure something out!” She kisses your cheek as she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

“You are very hard to pamper! Seriously, I’m going to make us breakfast. Don’t even look at the kitchen.” You sigh.

“Fine, fine. I’m not moving.” You collapse back on the bed to prove your point. Rosie rolls her eyes and disappears into the bathroom. 

Once Rosie is finished she heads out into the kitchen and you start getting ready. Once you’ve cleaned up and changed, you head into the kitchen. You sit down at the counter as Rosie puts the finishing touches on whatever she’s making.

“Here you go. Breakfast for my girlfriend.” You take a look at what you’ll be eating. The bowl has what appears to be granola, yogurt, strawberries, and honey in it.

“Looks amazing.” You take a bite. “And tastes amazing! Two for two!” Rosie grins at you.

“I’m glad you like it! I’ve been really into it these days. I actually got all the girls into it too.” She starts eating her own breakfast, so the two of you sit in silence for a bit, until Rosie speaks up again. 

“So what are you going to do today? Any sights you’re planning on seeing?” You nod.

“I’m thinking of making the trek to Seoul Tower. Spend the day around that area. I’m honestly not operating on much of a plan. Since I’m going to be here for two weeks I figured I’d just explore. I do want to go to Lotte World though.” Rosie looks up at you sadly.

“I wish I could go with you. I want to show you stuff! Like you did when I visited.” You snort.

“I really only showed you Griffith Park. And a bar. I was mostly working and by the end of the trip all we saw was your hotel room. Not that I’m complaining, I had a great time in that room. ” Rosie blushes.

“Don’t deflect! I just feel bad that I’m leaving you to fend for yourself this whole trip. You don’t even speak Korean!”

“I know how to say all the important things. You know, where’s the bathroom? Do you speak English? What’s the wi-fi password? I’m very sorry, but I have a girlfriend.” Rosie giggles.

“Look, you can make me a list of places you want me to go. And I am perfectly content with seeing you at the end of every day. Honestly, being able to be in the same room as you is good enough for me. So go do your job and have fun. I’ll leave the light on for you.” 

Rosie leans over the counter and kisses you. You can taste the honey on her lips.

“I am so lucky that I have you, (Y/N). Have an amazing day and I’ll see you later.” You quickly kiss her good-bye as she heads out and sigh as the door closes. You’re pretty sure you have the best girlfriend in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first week of your trip goes pretty much as planned. You explore Seoul and see the sights. You do end up going to Lotte World, something that Rosie pouts about for like an hour after you told her. Apparently she loved rides. Who knew?

Everything with Rosie was going great. Your fears about the relationship falling apart in person seemed to be unfounded. Honestly, it was all really domestic. Rosie would come home, the two of you would eat dinner and talk about your days, cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie, and then go to bed. And in the morning, the two of you would get ready and have breakfast together, before kissing each other good-bye. The first real break in the routine comes Saturday night, while you’re setting up dinner.

“I can’t believe you worked on a Saturday!” You exclaim as you plate the take-out you picked up on the way back to the apartment.

“You worked on Saturday  _ and  _ Sunday when I came to visit.” Rosie counters.

“Yeah on purpose! So I wouldn’t have a ton of work when I came back after my time off! And also cause I was kinda avoiding you.” Rosie makes a shocked face.

“Why were you avoiding me?”

“I was afraid if I spent too much time in close proximity to you I’d stop thinking about you platonically.” Rosie bursts out laughing.

“Uh…I think you might have failed that mission, babe.” You snort.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m glad I failed though this is way better.” Rosie comes up behind you and wraps her arms around your waist.

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Rosie pauses for a minute. “So tomorrow I have the whole day off.” You smile.

“I’m aware! I’ve been counting the days.” Rosie presses a kiss on the back of your neck.

“Me too. But um...the girls actually wanted to come by and hang out with you. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to! If you’d rather spend the day just the two of us…” You cut her off by turning around and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

“They should absolutely come by. They are so important to you! I want to spend time with them.” 

“Oh! Um...okay. I’ll let them know we’re on for tomorrow then.” You grin.

“Sounds great!”

The next day you are anxiously pacing around the apartment, rearranging chairs and wiping counters. Rosie sits on the couch watching you with a confused expression.

“Are you okay? You’ve moved that chair like...five times.” You put the chair down.

“Have I?”

“Yeah. You also look like you’re about to explode. So why don’t you sit down and talk to me instead of rearranging my apartment for the hundredth time.” She pats the spot next her on the couch. You begrudgingly take a seat.

“Okay, so I’m a bit nervous about meeting the girls.” Rosie feigns shock.

“I had no clue! I thought you had decided to become an interior decorator.” You lightly smack Rosie’s shoulder.

“Don’t make fun of me! These are some of the most important people in your life! I want to make a good impression!” 

“They already sort of know you. You met at the concert and you had conversations with them while we were on tour.”

“Yeah but this is a real meeting! As your girlfriend! It’s different! And I don’t speak Korean! How will they understand me? Oh god.” Rosie squeezes your hand.

“Well Jennie speaks English, and Lisa isn’t fluent but speaks a fair amount. Jisoo is the only one who doesn’t and I’m happy to translate. So I think you’ll be okay. And I already know they’re going to love you.”

“How? How do you know?” Rosie smiles softly.

“Because I…” Before she can finish the thought the doorbell rings. You take a deep breath and accompany Rosie to the door. She opens it and you are immediately tackled into a hug by a gangly Thai girl.

“(Y/N)!!! Good to see you! Even if I did lose like 50,000 won because of you.” Jennie rolls her eyes. 

“Seriously Lisa? You’re still hung up on that? Shouldn’t you be happy for them?” 

“I am happy for them! I would have been even happier if I didn’t have to pay Jisoo-unnie.” Now it’s Rosie’s turn to jump in.

“No one asked you to make a bet on my relationship status!” Now all three of the girls are going back and forth in Korean and you feel a little out of your depth. Jisoo comes up behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder leading you over to sit with her on the couch. She looks at you and smiles.

“Good to see you.” You smile back. Okay time to try out some Korean

“당신을보고 좋은 너무” God you hoped that was right. Jisoo smiled and gave a small laugh. Looks like you did okay. And just in time too. The other three girls seemed to be finished with their argument? Friendly banter? You weren’t really sure. Rosie comes over and takes a seat next you.

“Jisoo-unnie, 당신은 내 여자 친구를 훔치는 것이 아닙니다, 오른쪽?” Jisoo laughs and puts her hands up in the air, scooting to the other end of the couch. Rosie wraps an arm around your shoulder and kisses you. Lisa makes a gagging noise and Rosie waves her off with her other arm. Jennie speaks up.

“Okay, we get it you two are very cute. Now let’s actually learn about (Y/N).” 

Everything goes smoothly from there. You spend the first couple of hours talking and eating. Everyone is legitimately interested in learning about you and you enjoy learning more about the girls. You eventually transition into playing games. Which is what led to this crushing defeat.

“No!” You cry out. “I don’t understand! I was so close! How did you pass me?!” You point a finger at Jisoo. Rosie just rubs your back.

“She’s really good at Mario Kart (Y/N), it’s okay.” You slump down the couch. Jisoo just smiles at you.

“Sorry, not sorry.” You glower as Lisa and Jennie bust out laughing. Rosie is giggling too. Through her laughter she speaks out.

“Alright ladies, I think (Y/N) has had enough for tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Everyone says their good-byes and you give everyone a hug. Rosie sees everyone out and then comes back to sit next to you on the couch. You lay your head on her shoulder. 

“That was really fun. I’m glad we did that.” Rosie looks at you.

“Oh yeah. I guess.” Okay now you’re confused.

“Did you not have a good time?” 

“No I did! I just had sort of hoped that we’d spend my day off, you know, just the two of us, alone.” You laugh.

“Why did you even bring up having the girls visit then?” Rosie huffs.

“They kept pestering me!” You laugh again.

“So what? You just hoped I’d tell your friends thanks but no thanks?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know! It wasn’t a good plan.” You kiss her forehead. 

“Well we’re alone now. What do you want to do?” Rosie’s eyes flit down to your lips.

It all happens quickly from there. Rosie kisses you. And not like your normal kisses. This is deep and needy and hot. You try to match the energy but you’re not sure you could if you tried. She’s tugging at your clothes to pull you closer. You match her movements and next thing you know she’s straddling your lap. You pull away, breathing heavily.

“Rosie…” She’s panting and her lips are slightly swollen, but she leans in and whispers in your ear.

“(Y/N), don’t stop.”

So you don’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rosie’s alarm goes off the next morning you hear her groan. You giggle and slide over to her placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. She groans again.

“Stop! You’re going to make it even harder for me to leave!” You laugh.

“Sorry, sorry. C’mon let’s go get ready.” You both get up and throw on some clothes before heading to the bathroom. Once you’re in there you turn to Rosie.

“I didn’t leave any hickies or anything right? I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Rosie gives herself a once over.

“Nope I’m okay. More than I can say for you.” She says poking a mark on your neck. You swat her hand away.

“Well that’s your fault. And it doesn’t really matter. No one is going to write an article about me having a hickey.” Rosie snorts.

“Fair enough. Do you want some concealer though?” You nod and apply the make-up.

After you’ve both eaten Rosie starts heading out the door. You quickly grab her hand.

“Wait! You forgot something!” Rosie gives you a confused look before you grab her face and kiss her.

“Have a good day.” You say smiling gently. Rosie looks almost dumbfounded and can’t seem to get any words out. So she just nods at you. She closes the door and you smile. 

You decide to spend the day wandering around Rosie’s neighborhood. You step into some kind of souvenir shop looking for a gift for (BF/N) when you see it. A magazine with Rosie on the cover. It appears to be a paparazzi shot, as she doesn’t look aware of the camera. She’s standing next to a guy you don’t recognize. You grab a copy and head up to the cashier.

“실례 합니다만, 영어하실 줄 아세요?” The cashier looks up.

“Ah yes. How can I help you?” You slide him the magazine.

“Can you tell me what this says?” He briefly scans the cover.

“The headline is Rosé’s secret boyfriend.” 

“Who’s the guy?” The cashier shakes his head.

“Not sure. I think he’s another idol. You into BLACKPINK? We have some merchandise here.” You shake your head.

“No thanks. I’ll take the magazine though. I have a friend who I think might like it.” The cashier nods and you pay for the magazine. 

You spend a few more hours wandering around before heading back to Rosie’s. You decide to actually cook dinner tonight. You’re just about done when Rosie walks in the door.

“Hey, how was work?” Rosie walks over and kisses you.

“Alright. I’m glad I’m back though. You made dinner?” 

“Nothing fancy. Just a stir fry. Grab a plate.” The two of you sit down and begin eating. You look up at Rosie and deadpan.

“So I hear you’re cheating on me.” You slide the magazine across the table and the color drains from Rosie’s face.

“(Y/N), I swear it’s not true they just write whatever to sell magazines. I would never do that to you, I…” Oh god. Well now you feel bad.

“Rosie, Rosie, I know. I’m sorry I was joking, I thought it was funny. You know like when you see a ridiculous headline you laugh at it.” You walk over and give her a hug trying to calm her down. “I know it’s not true, I’m so sorry.” Rosie glares at you.

“You really freaked me out! I thought you were going to break up with me!” You kiss her forehead.

“Again I’m really sorry. I clearly have to work on my delivery. How can I make it up to you?” Rosie ponders for a moment.

“Well dinner was a good start. But I want dessert too.” You raise an eyebrow.

“And by dessert you mean?” Rosie smacks your arm.

“Like cookies or something! Get your mind out of the gutter!” You put your hands up in mock surrender and walk into the kitchen to find some sweets. Rosie comes up behind you.

“But now that you mention it, that sounds good too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of your trip goes by far too fast. Soon the day of your departure comes. You are currently pulling your suitcase out of Rosie’s room to place by the front door.

“You didn’t forget anything did you? I don’t want you to lose anything important.” You give Rosie a peck on the nose. 

“I’m good I promise. It’s sweet that you’re worried.” You take a deep breath in. “Well I should probably head down. I’m sure the car’s waiting.” Rosie nods.

“Yeah let’s go.” You stop for a minute.

“Wait, why are you coming?” 

“I’m dropping my girlfriend off at the airport. It’s the nice thing to do.” You shake your head.

“Rosie that is very sweet but…”

“No! No buts! I am coming with you. So deal with it.”

After you’ve both headed down stairs and gotten into the car the drive to the airport begins. Neither of you really talk. God you hate that you have to leave. Rosie turns to you.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave. Or that I could come with you.” God was this girl a mind reader? You grab her hand and give it a squeeze. 

“I know. But I’m glad I got to see you. And we’ll talk soon. And the minute you have time off you are welcome in my apartment.” Rosie brings your hand to her lips and kisses it. 

The car pulls up to the drop off zone of the airport. You smile sadly and kiss Rosie good-bye.

“I’ll let you know when I land okay?” You get out of the car and grab your suitcase out of the trunk. You are about to start walking when you feel a hand slip into your free one. You turn and see Rosie, albeit wearing a face mask, next to you.

“Rosie, get back in the car!” You whisper. “What if someone sees you?” Rosie just looks at you and shakes her head.

“I’m walking with you. I have my mask on. It’ll be fine.” The two of you walk up as far as Rosie is allowed to go. She then pulls you into a corner and looks around before pulling down her mask and kissing you. You squeak with concern, but Rosie doesn’t seem to care. She pulls away, pulls her mask back up and touches her forehead to yours.

“Talk to you soon, (Y/N).” Rosie heads out of the airport and you head through security. Once you reach your gate you sit down and a smile breaks out on your face. This had been a trip to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translations for the Korean in order are:  
> Nice to see you too.  
> You aren’t stealing my girlfriend right?  
> Excuse me, do you speak English?  
> I used google translate so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I also apologize for the fade to black! I’m keeping this fic rated T but I might be convinced to write a M rated side story. I haven’t decided yet! As always thank you for reading and please feel free to comment! I’d love to hear from you!


	7. I Just Want You to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Back again with a new chapter! But first a few things!
> 
> First I want to thank everyone for the amazing response I’ve been getting to this fic. I love reading all your comments and I hope to keep hearing from you all! 
> 
> Second I want to do a quick self promo of my tumblr!
> 
> For my main blog that I’ve had since the dawn of time where I just throw stuff I like at the wall follow me on: itwassupposedtobeacomedy
> 
> My BLACKPINK blog where I post the chapters of this fic and other random BLACKPINK content is: iwstbacblackpinkaccount 
> 
> Feel free to drop by to ask questions about the fic or talk about BLACKPINK or clown about RS1.
> 
> Finally I just want you all to know that this chapter is greatly improved by listening to Rosé’s cover of The Only Exception. So keep that in mind.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

After a day of basically just sleeping, it’s back to normal life. It’s your first day back at work, so you head over to your boss’ office. She greets you enthusiastically.

“(Y/N)! Good to see you! How was your trip?”

“Really great. I had an amazing time.” She nods thoughtfully.

“I never actually asked, where did you go? I know you said you were visiting your girlfriend.”

“Oh she lives in Korea. So that’s where I went.”

“Interesting. Do you speak Korean? I imagine since your girlfriend is from there…”

“Oh she’s from Australia. So there isn’t really a language barrier. She’s just in Korea for work. I honestly wish I could have seen more of her but her job is pretty demanding.”

“Really! What does she do?” Ah crap. You hesitate for a moment.

“Uh she’s in the entertainment industry.” Hopefully that was vague enough. 

“Yeah, I’m sure the hours for that are crazy. Anyway, I sent you an email with what I need you to start working on. That’s all I need from you. Have a good day!” You quickly nod.

“Thanks, you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After work you walk back to your apartment. You had about a half hour before (BF/N) came over. You had been way too tired to talk about your trip when she picked you up from the airport, so you agreed to hanging out today.

You threw on a change of clothes and chilled on your couch until you heard your doorbell ring. You opened the door letting (BF/N) into the apartment.

“Hey girl! I brought food!” The two of you set up for dinner and then start talking. 

“So? How was it?” You smile softly.

“It was amazing. I mean I wish we could have spent more time together, but just being around her was honestly the greatest feeling ever.”

“So your relationship wasn’t different in person?”

“No, you were right. It was the same. Better even.” (BF/N) smiles smugly.

“I’m glad that all my hard work didn’t go to waste.”

“What hard work? You had nothing to do with it!”

“Don’t act like my words outside of the bar didn’t move you to take the leap! You really should thank me.” You think for a moment.

“You’re right. Thank you for being an enabling party girl who can’t keep her mouth shut.”

(BF/N) leans over and pushes you over, causing you to fall back against the couch. You both start cracking up. Once you’ve both gotten the laughter out of your system, (BF/N) turns to you.

“So when are you going to see each other again? In person I mean.” You shrug your shoulders and sigh.

“Whenever she has time off I guess. Who knows?” Your phone goes off and you pick it up. “Speak of the devil.”

_ (Rosie): So I have two more months of work and then I have two months off!!!  _

_ (Y/N): AWESOME!!!! How long do you’ll think you’ll be able to visit for? _

_ (Rosie): Well I’d love to stay the whole two months if you’ll have me. _

_ (Y/N): Seriously? What about your family? And your friends?  _

_ (Rosie): My family gets it. It’s hard to be apart from the people you care about. They just want me to be happy. _

_ (Y/N): Then by all means. Smother me with your presence!  _

_ (Rosie): I plan to smother you with more than my presence ;) _

_ (Y/N): Wow. Well, we clearly need to work on your sexting. _

_ (Rosie): I’m trying my best!!!! I’ll book my flight when I get home. Talk to you soon! _

You smile and put down the phone. (BF/N) raises an eyebrow at you.

“You look abnormally happy. What, did she send you a nude?” You chuck a french fry at her.

“Stop being a perv! It’s just that she’s gonna have time off soon, so she’ll be here for two months. I’m just happy I get to see her.” 

“That’s awesome! I’m really happy for you (Y/N). But seriously you’ve got to give me the dirty details of your trip. I mean you guys basically lived together for two weeks you had to have….” You start your fry assault anew. However, this time you face retaliation. As you laugh into the night you can’t help but feel that things were falling into place for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two weeks later, you’re on your way home from work when your mom calls. You pick up.

“Hey Mom, what’s up? I’m on my way home now, so can I call you back when I get there?” Your mom is silent for a moment.

“Sweetie…” Your blood runs cold.

“Mom, what’s wrong? You’re freaking me out.” She takes a deep breath in.

“It’s your dad honey. He was in a car accident.” Oh god. Oh god you feel like you’re going to throw up. 

“Is he okay? I’ll start driving as soon as I can…” Your mom interrupts you.

“He’s okay. He’s pretty banged up, so he’ll be in the hospital for about a week. But the doctors think he’ll make a full recovery.” Your breathing starts to return to normal.

“Okay okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll call my boss and I’ll figure it out.”

“(Y/N), no. I don’t want you putting your life on hold for this. He’s fine. If anything changes I’ll let you know. Please sweetie, trust me.” Tears are starting to stream down your face.

“Okay Mom.” 

“Thank you (Y/N). I’ll call you back with any updates.” She hangs up and you practically run back to your apartment. Once you’re inside, you break down. You can’t stop crying. You unlock your phone and find Rosie’s contact info. You figure you’ll just leave a message, but she actually answers.

“Hey you. I’m about to head into a meeting. What's going on?” You are silent for a moment.

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” The tears start flowing.

“I’m so sorry I know you’re busy.” 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, just tell me what’s going on.”

“My dad was in an accident. He’s in the hospital now.”

“Oh my god. Is he okay?”

“I think so. My mom told me not to come out, but I just feel so useless and…” Rosie cuts you off.

“I’m going to call you back. Talk to you soon.” She hangs up and you sit for a moment. Then you start crying again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After crying yourself to sleep, you wake up far later than you thought. You feel miserable. With everything happening with your dad, and what happened with Rosie, you aren’t sure you can handle the day. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so you didn’t have to go to work. You decided the best thing to do was text (BF/N).

_ (Y/N): Hey could you come over? I could really use a friend right now. _

_ (BF/N): Of course! Give me a couple hours. Had a client call me so I’ve got a few things to take care of. But then I’ll be there! _

_ (Y/N): You are the best. Love you. _

_ (BF/N): Love you too. _

(BF/N) is true to her word and arrives at your apartment a couple hours after your text. Once you are both settled in, you fill her in on the whole situation. 

“Wait so she just hung up? No explanation?” You sigh.

“Pretty much. She said she’d call back and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“I mean from everything I know about her, this seems out of character. Maybe she had a good reason?”

“Or I found her major flaw. Terrible in a crisis.” You flop back on the floor and (BF/N) gives you a comforting pat on the shoulder. Then your doorbell rings. (BF/N) looks at you.

“Did you order food?” You shake your head as the ringing becomes more insistent. “Maybe it’s your property manager? Like a pipe is leaking or something?” 

“Maybe. I’ll go check.” You start walking to the door. The doorbell keeps ringing. “I’m coming, I'm coming. Geez.” You’re so annoyed that you don’t even bother to check the peephole. 

You open the door and see Rosie standing in front of you. You open your mouth to speak but no words come out.

“Hey.” Rosie says casually. Like she didn’t just randomly show up outside your door.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Korea!” 

“I was worried. I didn’t want you to be alone. I tried to get an earlier flight but…” You cut her off by wrapping her in a hug. Tears start to well up in your eyes.

“Thank you.” Suddenly you hear footsteps as (BF/N) comes up to the door.

“What is taking you so looonnngg...oh. Hi there Rosie. Good to see you.” Rosie lets out a small laugh.

“Good to see you too.” (BF/N) slides by the two of you.

“Well seeing as you’ve clearly got this under control, I’m gonna head out. (Y/N) keep me updated on your dad, okay? Bye you two!” Once (BF/N) has left you and Rosie step inside the apartment. Once you’ve both settled on the couch you turn to Rosie.

“How on earth are you here? What about work?”

“The reason I hung up on you was so I could tell my boss I had an emergency and needed a couple days to sort it out. Then I bought a plane ticket. Now I’m here.”

“Rosie, that’s  _ insane.  _ You did not need to do this. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Rosie shakes her head.

“I  _ wanted  _ to do this. You are clearly hurting, so no way in  _ hell _ was I not going to be there for you.” You start to cry again. God this was embarrassing. Rosie just pulls you into a hug, eventually laying your head on her lap stroking your hair until you drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you wake up on your couch. There’s a blanket covering you. You don’t even remember falling asleep. You can hear music quietly playing down the hall, that appears to be coming from the bathroom. Paramore you think? 

You start your walk down the hall when you realize that you can hear Rosie singing. You quietly approach the bathroom door and watch as she sings.

_ I’ve got a tight grip on reality but I can’t  _

_ Let go of what’s in front of me here  _

_ I know you’re leaving in the morning when you wake up _

_ Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream _

_ Oh-oh-oh-ohh _

As you listen to her softly sing, you have a realization that hits you like a truck. 

_ Oh.  _

You’re in love with her. You are so in love with her. In a big, grand gesture, sort of way. Your head is spinning. You don’t even notice that Rosie has turned around and has said something to you.

“Uh hello? Earth to (Y/N)?” You quickly turn to face her.

“Sorry what was that?” Rosie giggles.

“I said, good morning. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, no, not at all. I woke up on my own.”

“Good. I’m sorry I left you on the couch. I didn’t want to wake you to have you move to the bed. So I just put a blanket over you.” God could she be any more caring? If you weren’t in love with her before you sure were now.

“Thank you. For everything. When do you have to leave?” Rosie frowns slightly.

“In a few hours. I wish I could stay longer. But I’ll be back the minute my break starts.” 

“I’m looking forward to it. Did you need a ride to the airport?” She shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get an Uber. I just want you to rest.” She leans over and kisses you and you swear your heart stops. 

The few hours you spend with Rosie before she leaves are quiet. You don’t really talk because you’re so afraid that you’re going to just blurt out that you love her without any thought behind it. When it’s time for her to leave you walk with her down to the lobby. 

“Rosie I…” Oh god. You aren’t ready. Backtrack! Backtrack! “Appreciate you being here.” Rosie gives you a weird look.

“Formal today are we? Well I appreciate your appreciation. I was happy to do it.” She leans in and kisses you softly. Her Uber arrives shortly after and you say your good-byes. Once the car is out of sight you bolt upstairs and grab your keys. You then head to your car and drive off. You had some things you needed to discuss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrive at (BF/N)’s apartment complex and head up to her place. You immediately start banging on the door. She answers.

“Oh hey (Y/N), what are you doing here…” You push past her. “No please come right in.” You start pacing around her apartment unsure of where to start.

“So want to tell me what’s going on?” You stop pacing and just look at her.

“I’m in love with her. I’m in love with Rosie.” (BF/N) just looks at you and blinks.

“Okay? I mean I sort of figured. Don’t know why you felt the need to barge in and tell me.” You give her an incredulous look. Her mouth drops open.

“Oh my god. You didn’t know.” You shake your head. “Okay, well have you told her?”

“No! No, I can’t! I mean I guess I could have, but it seemed like a weird time to. And I definitely can’t tell her now! It’s an in person conversation! What if she doesn’t feel the same way? So many people love her it probably doesn’t mean anything to her anyway!” (BF/N) walks up to you and puts her hands on your shoulders. 

“You need to calm down. Take a breath.” You inhale and exhale a couple times. “Okay, (Y/N) I know you tend to internalize things, but this isn’t something you keep to yourself. I agree that you should wait to tell her in person. But you do need to tell her. Maybe she doesn’t feel the same way. I personally don’t think you have anything to worry about, but if I’m wrong, better that you find that out sooner rather than later.” You look up at (BF/N).

“I’m so scared. I’m so scared of how much I love her. I have  _ never _ felt this way about someone before. If I lose her I think I might die.” (BF/N) looks at you sympathetically. 

“But you won’t. If you lose her I’ll keep you alive myself. So don’t worry about that.” You wrap (BF/N) up in a tight hug.

“Thank you. For everything.” She gives you a squeeze. 

“Don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for.”

You head back home and lie down on your bed. Your phone buzzes.

_ (Rosie): Landed safe and sound. Hope everything is okay with you. _

_ (Y/N): I’m doing fine. Thank you again for everything. I’m sure you’re tired so I’ll talk to you soon.  _

You plug your phone in and set it on your nightstand, letting out a deep sigh. You loved her. God you hoped that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends another chapter. Our dear protagonist has some stuff to figure out! As always thanks for reading and don’t be afraid to comment! Hearing from my readers is the highlight of my day!


	8. How Could I Ever Love Someone Else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I’m pretty excited about this chapter. I’ve known this chapter was going to happen since I started writing this fic. So I really hope you all enjoy.
> 
> On a semi related note, any one else clowning hard about Rosé’s solo? Lots of rumors about a March release but no news yet. I’m starting to go a touch crazy!

You hum softly to yourself as you park your car at LAX. To say you were excited to see Rosie would be an understatement. In fact you were so excited, you had even planned a surprise. You step out of your car and grab your stuff from the back. First was a sign. You and (BF/N) had made it together. It said  _ Welcome back Roseanne _ in glittery writing with hearts drawn all around it. You thought the hearts were a touch excessive but (BF/N) had insisted. You then grabbed the bouquet of...roses. Okay yes it was cliche and a touch on the nose but you were trying to be romantic!

After gathering everything and locking your car you headed into the baggage claim area. You held the sign in one hand and the bouquet in the other. A couple people give you knowing looks, which makes your ears turn red. Eventually you see her. She’s not wearing make-up and she’s wearing baggier clothes than people are probably used to. You’ve seen her like this countless times, but others haven’t so she blends in well. She doesn’t notice you as she grabs her suitcase.

She starts walking towards the exit when she spots you. She does a double take and starts jogging towards you. She spots the sign and breaks out into the biggest grin you’ve ever seen. 

“Oh my gosh, (Y/N)! This is so cute! And the flowers! I love them!” She gives you a quick kiss and you feel your heart rate speed up. You could tell her right now. This is your chance.

“I love them too! Roses have always been my favorite and I mean your name is Roseanne, so it all sort of came together.” Rosie wraps you into one armed hug and the two of you start walking.

Once you’ve both settled into the car, Rosie leans over and kisses you again. She pulls away and sighs.

“I’m so happy to see you. This is all I’ve been thinking about since the last time I saw you.” You blush. 

“Me too. There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about…” A yawn escapes Rosie’s lips. 

“Mind if we wait? I’m exhausted.” You nod.

“Sure. I’ll let you shower and order us some dinner.”

You begin the drive home and take a deep breath in. You would find the words to say to her. You had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you’ve gotten back home Rosie puts her stuff in your room and heads to the bathroom to shower. You order some pizza and change into your sweats. You can hear Rosie singing from the bathroom and you smile in spite of yourself. 

Eventually, Rosie emerges from the bathroom, sitting beside you on the couch. You wrap an arm around her shoulders and she leans against you.

“So what’s for dinner?” You let out a small breath through your nose.

“I ordered some pizza. Should be here soon.”

As if on cue, your doorbell rings. You head to the door and grab your dinner. You set up at the table and begin to eat. About half-way through the meal you steal a glance at Rosie. She is savoring every bite of her pizza, making subtle facial expressions indicating her enjoyment. You could spend all your time with her, and still find new things to love. The words start to slip from you involuntarily.

“Rosie I love...pizza.” Wow. Nice one. Rosie gives you a puzzled look.

“Yeah it’s pretty good. I mean I wouldn’t say I  _ love  _ it or anything but I get why it’d be your favorite food.” Oh my god. You felt so dumb. Were you really still too scared to say it? Rosie yawns, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” You say. “You’re clearly ready to.” Rosie gives you a sleepy nod and the two of you head to your room. You change into your pajamas and get into bed alongside Rosie. She cuddles up against you, and it’s not long before you hear her breathing slow, indicating she has drifted off to sleep. Sleep does not find you as easily. The only thing you can think about is how to tell the most amazing girl you know that you are head over heels in love with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a week passes by and you still haven’t made any progress on the  _ I love you _ front. You’ve almost said it hundreds of times. But each time, overwhelming fear keeps you from saying anything. You aren’t entirely sure what you’re afraid of. Rejection? Were you just insecure? Both? You didn’t know and it was driving you crazy.

It was a casual Sunday morning and you and Rosie were going out to brunch with (BF/N). As you were getting in the car you turned to her.

“You’re gonna love this place. Me and (BF/N) have been going since we moved here. And most importantly the food is amazing.” Rosie smiles at you.

“I’m excited! And it’ll be great to see (BF/N). She’s always a good time.” You roll your eyes.

“A nice way to put it. Too nice perhaps.” Rosie laughs and you begin the drive. 

Once you arrive at the restaurant you see (BF/N) sitting at your normal booth. She gives you a wave and you and Rosie walk over sitting across from her.

“Hey ladies! Ready to get our brunch on?” You wince.

“Never say that again.” Rosie giggles and turns to (BF/N).

“So what’s been going on with you?” The conversation is pretty normal from there. Eventually, the food arrives. Rosie briefly takes a break from eating to turn to you.

“You weren’t kidding! This place is amazing! How’d you find it?” You turn red and (BF/N) starts laughing. Rosie looks at both of you. “What? What am I missing?” You look down.

“We don’t need to tell that story.” Rosie’s eyes get big.

“Okay now I  _ know  _ I have to hear it.” She turns to (BF/N). “If you please.” (BF/N) gets a wild grin on her face and begins.

“Okay so! As you know, (Y/N) and I went to college together. Fresh after graduation, I got the offer for my job out here in LA. (Y/N) here was fielding a few offers and gave me a call trying to decide, so I told her to come out to visit and check out the city. See if she wanted to live here.”

Rosie nods. “Makes sense. Please continue.”

“Well she comes down for a weekend, and I invite her to this club one of my clients owns. I manage to convince her to let loose. So she gets what the kids call  _ schwasted.  _ Like drunk drunk. I mean I’m talking telling every person we meet that she loves them.” Rosie lets out a laugh and you bury your face in your hands.

“One of those people was this girl. What was her name? It was a unisex one. I think it started with a D?”

“Devon.” You supply, peeking through your hands.

“Right! Good ol’ Devon! So (Y/N) and her were like the same level of drunk so when the I love you pops out, Devon is like: “Oh my god, I love you!” And next thing I know they are making out in a bathroom.” You let out a groan, but (BF/N) persists.

“Now dear Devon was also only visiting LA so she dragged us and like five other people back to her hotel room for an after party deal. It honestly looks like (Y/N) is going to have her first one night stand. But fate has other plans.” Rosie is listening intently and you feel like your soul has left your body.

“We get into the room and (Y/N) just goes “I’m gonna puke” and runs to the bathroom. I go in, hold her hair back and she just passes out on the floor. I go and inform Devon, and she is nice enough to let us crash in her hotel room. I mean I had to sleep in the tub, but a nice gesture.” 

“So the next morning, I wake up to the dulcet sounds of (Y/N) puking again. She is so hung over. So I did a quick google search of breakfast places in the area and found this one! Once she got some food in her, I told her that if she took the job in LA we’d have more nights like that.” You cut in.

“And I said I would only move here if I  _ never  _ had another night like that.” (BF/N) waves you off.

“Whatever you had fun. But the rest is history. And now we come here all the time.” Rosie laughs.

“Wow! You weren’t kidding about (BF/N) getting you out of your comfort zone!” You sigh.

“I promise you will never see me that sloppy.” Rosie pouts.

“Aw but you sounded really cute. Telling everyone how much you love them.” Your blood runs cold. You let out a nervous laugh.

“Haha yeah. Anyway I’ve got to go to the bathroom!” You rush off to the bathroom. Not long after (BF/N) comes in after you.

“You good? You kind of ran off there. What? I embarrass you too much?” She teases. 

“No it’s not that. I...still haven’t told her. That I love her, that is.” 

“Wait seriously? Why not?” 

“I don’t know! I just can’t bring myself to! The words won’t come out. And just now she’s talking about me telling people I love them, and I freaked out.” (BF/N) gives you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“You’ll find the words. I have faith. Now let’s head back so as not to worry your girlfriend.”

You both walk back to the table and resume eating in silence. Then (BF/N) opens her big mouth.

“So Rosie, what do you think of the scones? (Y/N)  _ loves  _ them. In fact she loves everything here.” You don’t miss the emphasis she places on the word love. You give her a swift kick under the table. 

“She’s been feeling that way about a lot of foods recently. Maybe she’s been drunk and I haven’t noticed?” Rosie teases. Seems like Rosie missed (BF/N) less than subtle poking. Thank god.

Eventually it’s time to leave and (BF/N) gives both you and Rosie a hug. When she hugs you she whispers in your ear. “Tell her soon, dummy. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” You sigh. She’s right. You know she is. But something is still keeping the words from coming out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week goes by, and you still haven’t said anything. You are just annoyed with yourself at this point. Rosie is currently searching through Netflix, trying to decide on something to watch. She’s biting her bottom lip, focusing intently on the screen. She doesn’t notice you watching. 

Eventually, her focus breaks and she turns to you. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick. Maybe you’ll have better luck deciding what to watch.” You nod and once she’s out of sight you sigh and slump back on the couch. Then your phone goes off. A notification from (BF/N). Great, she probably wants an update and you have made no progress. You open the message.

_ (BF/N): Hey um so you know how I’m a BLACKPINK fan? _

What a weirdo. Might as well see where this is going.

_ (Y/N): Yes I’m well aware. Your point? _

_ (BF/N): So I follow some people on Twitter, and well there’s this picture going around. And well…I’ll just send you the tweet. _

You click the link and once it opens your heart stops. It’s an old photo. But you know exactly where it’s from. The airport. In Seoul. It’s a picture of Rosie kissing you. Your back is to the camera so you can’t see your face but Rosie’s is as clear as day. Oh god.  _ No.  _ You softly call out.

“Rosie? Can you come here for a second?” Rosie comes out from the hall.

“What’s up?” Before you can start to speak Rosie’s phone starts ringing. “Oh it’s my boss. Weird. Whatever I’ll call him back. What’s going on?” You shake your head.

“You should take the call.” Rosie cocks her head and you slide your phone over to her. She takes one look at the picture and her face falls.

“Excuse me.” She takes the phone and heads into your room shutting the door behind her. A fruitless gesture. Not like you’d have been able to understand what she was saying anyway. You occasionally hear an exclamation in Korean, but you are alone for a good ten minutes. Eventually, she emerges from your room. You can tell she’s been crying.

“Rosie…” She holds up her hand. Oh god. She must hate you. You’ve probably ruined her career and…

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry.” Wait what? “All you wanted was a normal relationship and I couldn’t even give you that. Now your life is a public spectacle.” 

“Rosie it’s okay, they don’t know who I am.” She shakes her head.

“They don’t know who you are  _ yet. _ ” She starts crying again. “God I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I mean I’m  _ Rosé.  _ What did I think would happen?” As she cries you realize something. Something you had been too afraid to see. She  _ loves  _ you. She loves you so much that even though her career, something that she has worked so hard for, is in jeopardy, all she can think about is how it’ll affect you. All your fears are gone. So you speak out.

“You’ve  _ never _ been Rosé to me.” She looks up. “You have always been Roseanne Park. You’re the girl who made me drop my phone in a Starbucks. You’re the girl who took me on the best first date I’ve ever been on. You’re the girl who flew six thousand miles to stay with me because I was upset. Sure Rosé is a part of you, but it’s not the main part. And stop acting like you’re something that happened to me! I knew what I was getting into! I  _ chose  _ this. I  _ choose _ to love you. Every part of you. Even when it’s hard.” 

“You love me?” She sounds so unsure. Like she doesn’t believe you mean it. You grab her hand.

“Yes. I love you. So much. More than I could probably ever say.” She’s crying again.

“That’s good. Because I love you too.” You smile slightly.

“Okay. So what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. I know what my bosses want me to do but I’m not sure yet.” You nod.

“Alright. Well before we talk about it let’s get you something to eat and drink. All that crying is going to tire you out.” She nods you grab your phone noticing a text from (BF/N).

_ (BF/N): Hey are you okay?  _

_ (Y/N): We are hanging in there.  _

_ (BF/N): Let me know if there’s anything I can do. _

_ (Y/N): You know that Thai place that’s open late? Can you pick up some food from there? Rosie loves Thai and I don’t think she should be alone right now. Having friends around will do her good. _

_ (BF/N): On it. See you soon. _

You set down your phone and then wrap your arms around Rosie. It would be okay. It  _ had  _ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes what is basically part two of the fic! Part three has a lot of stuff I’m looking forward to so I hope you all will as well!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and don’t be afraid to comment! I love hearing from you all!


	9. Loving You Had Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So I’m uploading this chapter early for a couple of reasons.
> 
> First, we are getting Rosé’s solo in one week!!! I’m super happy for her, I can tell she’s been working hard.
> 
> Second, I wanted to publish something early because I am probably not going to be able upload for a little bit. I unfortunately have a lot of stuff going on at my job right now so I’m unable to do a lot of writing. I’m hoping that things will mellow out within a week or so, but I wanted to give you guys this chapter, in case it doesn’t.
> 
> I’m pretty excited for this last third of the fic so enjoy and look forward to more!

(BF/N) arrives not long after your text exchange. She gives you and Rosie a morose smile as she enters the apartment, using her spare key. 

“Hey you guys. I come bearing food.” Rosie looks up.

“Oh, um...hi (BF/N). Thank you.” 

“I can just leave the food and head out if you want. Don’t want to impose.” Rosie shakes her head.

“No stay. It was sweet of you to do this.” (BF/N) shakes her head.

“Thank your girlfriend. She’s the one who asked me to.” Rosie turns to you.

“You did?” You just nod. (BF/N) starts heading to the table setting up the meal. Rosie takes a look at one of the take out containers. “Wait, I’ve had this place before.” You smile slightly.

“Yeah we went after the concert. Our first date. I remember you saying you really liked it and…” Rosie cuts you off with a kiss.

“Thank you. I love it. I love _you._ ” (BF/N) perks up.

“Oh we’re using the L word now. Glad to see you got a handle on that.” You roll your eyes.

“Seriously? At a time like this?” 

Rosie giggles and that brings you back. She’s smiling again. A good sign.

Rosie definitely perks up a bit as the three of you eat. You even let (BF/N) tell embarrassing college stories just so you can get Rosie laughing. It all seems to be working out until Rosie’s phone starts ringing. She takes a quick look and her face falls.

“It’s Jennie. I should take this.” (BF/N) gets up.

“I’ll head out. Let me know if you guys need anything.” You start to get up as well.

“I’ll walk you out. Give Rosie some privacy.” Rosie grabs your hand.

“Please stay. I...want you to be a part of these conversations. It affects both of us.” You nod and sit back down giving (BF/N) a small wave as she heads out the door. Rosie takes a deep breath and answers the phone.

“Hey Jennie. You’re on speaker, (Y/N)’s here with me.”

“You’re on speaker too. I’ve got Lisa and Jisoo here.” There is a moment of silence that feels like it lasts an eternity. Rosie finally speaks.

“I owe you all an apology. I should have been more careful. I completely understand if you all want to just cut your losses with me. I know that’s on the table.” Oh god. You start to feel sick. The girls wouldn’t do that...would they? Jennie speaks up again.

“Do you honestly think we’d do that? Just drop you after everything we’ve gone through together?” Rosie sighs.

“I would understand if you did. I jeopardized everything we’ve worked for.” Lisa cuts in.

“You aren’t the first idol to have a dating scandal. Hell, you aren’t the first member of our group to have one.” Jennie huffs. Lisa ignores it and continues on. “Whatever you want to do we’re behind you. If they try to drop you we’ll all walk.” Jisoo speaks up at this point. 

“너 없이는 그룹이 없다.” Rosie tears up slightly.

“Thank you. I promise I’ll figure out what to do. I’ll fix this.” Jennie speaks up once more.

“I have a question for (Y/N).” You stiffen slightly as Jennie continues. “What are _you_ going to do? The press doesn’t know who you are. You could wash your hands of this. Leave Rosie to deal with the fallout.”

“Jennie!” Rosie scolds. You hold up a hand to quiet her and take a deep breath.

“I won’t do that. I’m in this. We love each other. So as long as she wants me around I’m staying.” Jennie lets out an approving hum. Lisa butts in.

“Oh my god you told her! I knew you could do it Chae! Finally I can get the money I lost back! Pay up unnie!” You can barely hold in your laugh.

“Uh Lisa?” 

“What?”

“I actually told Rosie first.” Lisa lets out an anguished groan. You can hear Jisoo laughing in the background. Jennie sighs.

“I had no part in this one. It was all them.” You snort. 

“You really had to pick _now_ to be all honest with your feelings, (Y/N)? I’m out 100,000 won now!” Lisa exclaims. Rosie cuts in at this point.

“No one asked you to gamble on it!” The teasing and bickering continues for a while longer before the girls say good-bye. After she’s hung up Rosie exhales deeply. You squeeze her hand.

“Well that’s got to be a weight off your shoulders.” Rosie just nods, turning to look at you.

“There’s still a lot that can go wrong. I need to fill you in on what my bosses want.” You shake your head.

“We can talk about it tomorrow. For now let’s head to bed. You’ll have a clearer head after you sleep.” You both get ready for bed and once you’ve settled Rosie turns to face you.

“Thank you. For everything.” You smile.

“It’s nothing. You do this kind of stuff when you love someone.” Rosie grins.

“You said it again.” You laugh.

“I did! It’s a lot easier now. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Rosie cuts you off by kissing you. Your head is spinning so much you almost miss it when she speaks.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you manage to sneak out of bed without waking Rosie, allowing you to start on breakfast. You’re just about done plating when Rosie wanders out of your room. 

“Wow. Way to ruin my breakfast in bed plans.” You tease. Rosie sleepily drapes herself over your back, arms around your waist and face buried in your neck. She mumbles something incoherently. “I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.” She leans in and whispers in your ear.

“I said, I missed you too much to stay in bed.” Your ears turn red and you barely manage to stutter out a reply.

“Oh. Um well…breakfast.” You turn and hand her a plate. She giggles and the two of you sit down to eat. The meal passes without much conversation. Once you’ve both finished, you decide it’s time to address the elephant in the room. “So. We need to talk about what we’re going to do.” 

“Yeah. Yeah we do.” She rubs her temples.

“What do your bosses want?” 

“They want me to apologize. Say it didn’t mean anything, that it was a mistake. So that’s not an option.” You raise an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it one? I mean maybe you should just do it. It’s not like we’d have to break up. You say it’s over and then we’ll just be more careful. If it keeps your career intact…” Rosie scoffs.

“Are you serious? I _love_ you. I’m not just going to pretend that I don’t to make my life easier!” 

“Sometimes you _have_ to! You don’t always get to be open about who you love Rosie! _Especially_ when it can destroy your career!” 

“I don’t _care_ if it destroys my career! I’m not going to lie about the person I love. That’s _not_ an option!” 

“You say that _now._ Rosie if you give up everything you worked for, for me, you’ll end up resenting me! I won’t be the girl you love anymore. You will see me as the girl who cost you your career.”

“You _seriously_ think that little of me!? You think that I can’t make my own decisions?! You talked a big game about choosing to love me. Well I’m choosing you. I _thought_ you’d be happy about that!” 

“It’s _not_ the same! I don’t think you understand…”

“Oh I don’t understand! I think I understand the potential consequences better than you. I mean I am a celebrity. You’re _nobody._ ” Silence falls. “(Y/N)....” You hold up a hand.

“I’m going to take a walk.”

“Wait (Y/N) don’t leave.”

“What does it matter? I’m _nobody_ remember?” You head out the door hiding the tears streaming down your face.

You aren’t even sure where you’re walking. You don’t even have a destination in mind. You end up walking through a park for quite a while. After that you just start walking in a random direction.

Eventually, you stop, panting slightly. You had to have been walking for at least an hour. You look up and realize where you are.

The Starbucks. The one in-between your apartment and work. The one where you met Rosie. You think back to that day. How kind she was. How kind she _is_ . She shouldn’t have lashed out at you but she’s going through something you can’t completely understand. And most importantly, you love her. You _choose_ her. 

You step into the Starbucks and buy two drinks. Then you begin the walk home. You open the door to your apartment and Rosie immediately rushes over to you wrapping her arms around you.

“I thought you might not come back. I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It was awful and cruel and…” 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry for implying you didn’t know what you were doing. If you don’t want us to be a secret we don’t have to be. I trust you. Just tell me how you want to play this and I’ll follow your lead.” 

“I don’t know. I know I don’t want to apologize for loving you but...I don’t know what I want to do.”

“That’s okay. No one knows where you are right now so you have some time to think about it. But for now, drink this. I picked it up for you.” Rosie takes the cup from your hand and presses a kiss to your forehead. 

“Thank you. Did you go to the Starbucks where we met?” You nod.

“Yeah I just sort of...ended up there? I think my brain knew I needed to get some perspective.” Rosie laughs.

“I think we both did.” The rest of the day passes without incident, but you can’t help but wonder, what was going to happen to you both?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you’re in the bathroom getting ready for work, when Rosie comes in.

“I wish you didn’t have to go to work. Having you nearby is honestly really comforting right now.” You smile slightly.

“I wish I could stay too. But the last thing we need is both of our careers getting messed up. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” After you’ve both eaten Rosie walks you down to the lobby and kisses you good-bye.

Now you didn’t want to bring it up because you weren’t sure if your boss would approve it, but you hopefully had a solution to you having to go into work. 

You walk into the building and get in the elevator. Your boss happens to get in shortly after. She turns to you.

“Hey there (Y/N)! How was your weekend?”

“Complicated. I actually had a request I wanted to run by you that’s sort of related.”

“Sure thing. Walk with me.” You both start walking through your floor and you begin to explain.

“So, as you know, my girlfriend is staying with me right now.”

“Right.”

“Well this weekend she got some news that could really affect her job. She’s been spiraling pretty hard.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You mentioned she was in entertainment right? I know that business can be fickle.” You nod.

“Er yeah. With that in mind, I was hoping I could work remotely for awhile? I can do pretty much my whole job from home, and I can still come in for meetings. I understand if that’s too much, but I had to ask. I’m just really worried about her.” Your boss gives you a solemn look.

“You really love this girl huh?” You’re a bit taken aback but you power through.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Your boss nods approvingly.

“As long as you’re getting your work done, I don’t care where you do it. Heck you can head home right now if you want.” 

“Thank you so much! I promise I’ll work just as hard as normal. Harder even!” Your boss laughs.

“Glad to hear it. Have a good rest of your day, (Y/N).” She starts to walk away, but then stops and turns back. “And tell your girlfriend not to get too caught up in what people say. People can be cruel but if she can pull through she’ll be better for it.” Huh. That was weirdly on the nose. You don’t think much of it and instead head back home.

You head back home and when you enter the apartment Rosie gives you a quizzical look.

“(Y/N)? Did you forget something? Oh my god. You didn’t quit did you? Because that would be insane.” You roll your eyes.

“No I didn’t quit. I am going to be working remotely for a while though. That way I can still be around if you need me and get my work done.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“And you didn’t have to fly out after my dad got hurt. But you did. So I’m going to do this for you.” Rosie wraps you in a tight hug. Eventually you separate and you set up at the kitchen table for work. You turn to Rosie. “I am going to be working through all this, so no distractions!” Rosie giggles and then flashes you a flirty smile.

“I make no promises.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite her teasing, Rosie spends the first couple days leaving you to work without any distractions. You finally manage to convince her that she can sit with you while you work. It’s actually really nice. Well, except for the fact that your girlfriend keeps making noises of disapproval. You look up from your computer.

“You okay over there?” Now it’s Rosie’s turn to look up.

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine. Didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.” You return to work, making good progress until Rosie shouts.

“Ugh how are people like this!?.” Okay, clearly something was going on. You shut your laptop.

“Okay it is apparently time for my lunch. What’s going on?” Rosie shifts in her seat.

“Nothing! It’s fine!” You raise an eyebrow. “Okay so, I _may_ have been looking at Instagram. Specifically the comments on my Instagram posts.”

“Rosie….”

“I just had to know how people are reacting! And it sucks! Basically everyone in Korea is saying awful backwards crap!”

“Okay, I doubt everyone in Korea is saying that. You’re probably just hyper focused on the negative. I admit I’ve looked into it a bit too. And a ton of international fans are actually really supportive. A lot of stuff about respecting your privacy and wishing you happiness with “mystery girl”. 

“That’s great and all, but I don’t live and work in those places. What people back home think matters.”

“Fair. But you need to stop doom scrolling. You shouldn’t worry about that until you have a solid plan of what you’re going to do.”

“That’s easy for you to say! You aren’t being judged for something that you can’t help!” You walk over to Rosie, take her phone, place it on the table, and then grab her hand and lead her over to the couch. “(Y/N).....” She groans. You shush her.

“It’s my turn to talk! I want to tell you some stuff about me, okay?” Rosie pouts but doesn’t speak. “I’ve told you a bit about my hometown before right?”

“A little. You said it was small.”

“Really small. We’re talking just over ten thousand people. And despite it not being that far from here, it was not exactly the most accepting environment.” Rosie cocks her head.

“What do you mean?”

“I was the only “out” kid in my high school. I didn’t really have friends because most kids were less than kind. And the teachers didn’t really do much about it because, hey what did I expect? My parents did what they could but with how much they both work, it wasn’t a lot.”

“I’m so sorry. That’s awful.”

“It was. Going to college and then moving to LA really improved things but I was definitely kind of a mess.”

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

“It’s honestly kind of a downer. I don’t really like to dwell on it. But I’m telling you now because I want you to understand that I _do_ know what it’s like to be judged by people who don’t really know you. Which is why I can say for certain that listening to those people doesn’t do you any good. Listening to the people who love you though, that gets you through it.” Rosie is starting to tear up a bit. “Oh god. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry!”

Rosie laughs slightly through the tears. “It’s okay. They’re happy tears. Thank you for grounding me. Reminding me what’s important.”

“Anytime. Want to go grab something to eat before I get back to work?”

“Have you met me?” 

You laugh as you pull her up from the couch and start the walk to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosie’s visit was steadily coming to an end. She would be leaving in just over two weeks. She was still struggling with how she wanted to approach the whole “scandal”. You hated calling it that, but that’s what it was. Currently Rosie was pacing around the apartment, mumbling to herself, while you worked.

“Maybe I could? No that wouldn’t work. Or maybe…” You decide to put a stop to this.

“Rosie?” She walks up behind you.

“What’s up?” 

“You sound like you’re spiraling.” She sighs.

“I know. I just really need to get a handle on this. The longer I’m silent about it the worse it gets.”

“I know. Anything I can do to help?” Rosie gets a mischievous look in her eye and leans in over the chair. She whispers, her breath tickling the shell of your ear. 

“I could really use a distraction. Got any ideas?” Your mouth runs dry. You take a deep breath, trying desperately to clear your head. You then turn to face Rosie. You lean in slightly, ghosting over her lips.

“Yeah. I do.” You abruptly pull away and grab your wallet. “You want to run and grab me a coffee? I could use a boost to get through the rest of my work.” Rosie groans and takes your wallet.

“ _Not_ what I had in mind.”

“I know what you had in mind, and I will be happy to oblige, once I’m done with work.”

“I’m going to hold you to that. What do you want to drink?” 

“Just my usual.” Rosie nods and kisses your cheek before heading out the door.

Rosie has been gone an unusually long time. Like almost an hour. You’re about to call her when she practically bursts into your apartment. 

“Oh thank god I was starting to get worried.” You notice that she looks incredibly freaked out. “Hey, are you alright?” She shakes her head.

“Someone recognized me. I was heading out after I grabbed your drink and someone saw me. That’s why it took so long for me to come back. I didn’t want anyone to know where your apartment was.” You pull her into a hug.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. So someone saw you. So what?”

“If they post something about me being here, then people will be on the lookout. Which means it’s more likely that people could find out who you are. I don’t want that to happen.” You think for a minute.

“So what you’re saying is we need some place to lie low.” Rosie raises an eyebrow.

“This isn’t a spy movie. But yes I guess you could say that.”

“Then I have the perfect spot for that.” You turn to Rosie and smile. “How would you feel about meeting my parents?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean translation: There is no group with out you.
> 
> Also RIP the reader is American. I tried to keep it fairly ambiguous, but for story purposes I wanted her to be from California. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading and don’t be afraid to comment! Hell, even if you just want to chat I’d love to hear from you!


	10. But For Now Let’s Get Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so happy to be back! And with my longest chapter to date! 
> 
> What did everyone think of -R-? I’m so proud and happy for Rosé! I can tell she worked hard on it. 
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter! It’s a heavy one!

It didn’t take long to arrange the visit with your parents. Your mom was so excited she told you to come right away. It worked out well as your dad would actually be home as well. So the next day you’re packing up and getting ready to leave. Rosie pops out of your room.

“How’s this outfit?” She asks, giving you a twirl.

“It’s fine. So were the last five outfits you showed me.”

Rosie huffs at you. “You are _not_ helping.”

“What do you want me to say? You look great in anything. Seriously, it’s actually kind of annoying.” 

“Compliments won’t save you! C’mon honest opinion! What will your parents think?”

“I have never seen my dad wear anything other than jeans and a t-shirt and my mom works with kids so her fashion sense is “I won’t care if this gets paint on it.” I think you’re gonna be fine whatever you wear.” 

Rosie groans and heads back into your room. You follow her and your eyes widen in shock at the scene. To put it mildly, it looks like her suitcase exploded in your room. Rosie is currently picking up items of clothing, frowning, and then tossing them aside. She throws a shirt haphazardly in your direction. You catch it and then call out to her.

“Uh….babe?” She looks up at you.

“What?”

“Well, it kind of looks like a tornado blew through here.”

“It wouldn’t look that way if _someone_ gave me constructive feedback about my outfits.” 

You stare at her blankly and then burst out laughing. Rosie balks at you.

“It’s not funny! I want to make a good impression!” You laugh for another couple minutes before taking a seat on the bed and motioning for Rosie to do the same.

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh. I’ve just never seen you like this!”

“Like what?”

“ _Nervous._ It’s really cute actually.”

“What, do you think I don’t get nervous? Just because I’m famous doesn’t mean I don’t experience the full range of human emotions.” Rosie pouts. You shake your head.

“I mean I figured you _did._ I’d just never seen it. Why are you nervous?”

“Why wouldn’t I be! I’m meeting your parents! That’s a huge deal!” You wrap an arm around her shoulder and place a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s really sweet that you care so much. But I don’t want you to stress about this. I know my parents are going to love you.” She looks up at you.

“How? How do you know?”

“Because I love you. And because you are quite literally the most charming person I’ve ever met. Pretty much everyone you interact with falls a little in love with you.” Rosie shoves you slightly, pushing you back onto the bed. You lean up slightly and see that she is smiling, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. You pull her back onto the bed with you and she laughs. 

“Look Rosie, everything is going to go fine. I promise. My parents are a little over-involved, but they haven’t hated anyone I’ve dated before. And you are _miles_ better than any of my exes. So, let’s get you packed and hit the road.” Rosie kisses you softly and gets up.

“Fine. Only if you let me pick the music though.”

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to your hometown typically only takes a few hours, but Rosie insists on stopping at anything that seems remotely interesting. You don’t mind though. It’s honestly the most happy you’ve seen her since the picture got leaked. The time you actually spend driving she spends singing. It’s actually pretty relaxing.

Eventually you actually make it to the border of your hometown. Rosie is excitedly looking out the window, when your phone rings, cutting off the music.

“Oh it’s my mom. One sec.” You answer the phone.

“Hey Mom. You’re on speaker.”

“Hi sweetie! And hello Rosie!” Rosie looks a bit shocked to be acknowledged, but bounces back quickly.

“Hello Mrs. (L/N). I’m looking forward to meeting you!”

“She’s so polite! You could really learn a thing or two from her (Y/N)!” You roll your eyes.

“Okay Mom, whatever you say. Did you just call to tell me to be more polite?”

“Oh right. I have some stuff to finish up at work so I’m not going to be home for another hour or so. And your dad won’t be back until this evening, so I just wanted to let you know to use the spare key.”

“Okay, will do. See you in a little bit. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye girls.” Your mom hangs up and you turn to Rosie.

“Well you certainly got off on the right foot. Told you you didn't need to be nervous.”

“Whatever. I’m still nervous.” 

“Well we’ll have time to ourselves for a bit. We can work out those nerves.” Rosie raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? And how are we going to do that?”

“I don’t know! But we’ll figure it out!”

You finally reach your parents house. You and Rosie get out of the car and grab your things. You grab the spare key from its hiding place and head inside. 

“My room’s this way. We can put our stuff there.” You begin the walk down the hallway, when Rosie stops, looking at the pictures on the wall. She points at one.

“Is this baby (Y/N) I see?” You examine the picture and turn a brilliant shade of pink. The picture in question is of you. A young you covered in yogurt. 

“Um...yeah I squeezed the GoGurt tube a little too aggressively.”

“You were so cute! Look at your little cheeks!” 

“Okay we are walking away from the family picture wall now.” You grab Rosie’s hand and pull her into your childhood room. Once you’ve placed your things down, Rosie starts looking around. 

“I like the pride flag.” She says with a smile.

“My dad bought it for me after I came out. He was so excited about it. He wanted to fly it outside the house. I told him I appreciated the sentiment, but having it in my room was fine.” Rosie looks at some of the other walls.

“Lots of black and white pictures of fifties movie stars here. Someone went through a phase.” You laugh.

“Yeah I was definitely into the aesthetic. I pretended to be a lot cooler than I actually was.” Rosie’s eyes fall on a bulletin board, tacked with old photos. It’s mostly pictures of you with your parents, some with your cousins. Rosie singles in on one though.

“Who’s this? You two seem close. An old friend I should meet?” You shake your head.

“I honestly thought I had taken that picture down. That would be Jamie. My ex from high school.”

“I thought you were the only gay kid at your school?”

“I was the only _out_ gay kid. And that was after I dated her. She’s actually the reason I came out. In a way I mean.” Rosie gives you a look of confusion.

“Care to elaborate?”

“She’s the reverend's daughter. So she had a far more complicated relationship with her sexuality than me. Her dad caught us kissing once and she made up a story about it being my idea and she thought it was weird. Word travels fast around here, so everyone at school found out not long after.”

“Oh my god (Y/N)....” You wave her off.

“Rosie, it’s fine. It happened a long time ago.” Rosie still wraps you up in a hug. It’s then that she notices something.

“Oh my gosh (Y/N)! You never told me you played the guitar!”

“That’s because I don’t. It took me six months to learn one song and then I gave up playing.” 

“You have to play for me!”

“No way! I’m not performing for a professional!”

“C’mon (Y/N)! Please?” Rosie proceeds to give you the most intense puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen.

“Ugh...fine.” Rosie claps excitedly. You pick up the guitar, sit on the bed, and strum it experimentally. Eventually you start strumming the chords. Rosie smiles knowingly. Then, you begin to sing.

_Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City…_

You strum and sing the song trying not to make eye contact with Rosie, because she is looking at you with such admiration, that you know you’ll mess up if you look for too long. As you approach the bridge, you decide to try and turn the tables on her.

_Six thousand miles seems pretty far, but they’ve got trains, and planes, and cars._

_I’d walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us, and we’ll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way._

_Roseanne, I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same._

_And you’re to blame._

Rosie is clearly caught a bit off guard by your lyric changes but not enough that she doesn’t join in for the final stretch of the song. That’s when she gives you a taste of your own medicine.

_Hey there Delilah you be good and don’t you miss me._

_Two more years and you’ll be done with school and I’ll be making history like I do._

_You’ll know it’s all because of you._

_We can do whatever we want to._

_Hey there (Y/N), here’s to you._

_This one’s for you._

The two of you harmonize on the final chorus and you stop playing. Rosie leans down and kisses you.

“That was so good! We should sing together more!” 

“No way! I’m perfectly happy watching you sing. No more for me.” Rosie takes the guitar from you, and for a moment you think she’s going to play something. Instead she puts it back and then tackles you onto the bed, tickling you.

“Ah! Rosie! Stop!” You laugh tears forming in your eyes.

“Never! The attacks will only cease when you agree to sing with me more!” You struggle underneath her grip until finally you give in.

“Okay, okay, I surrender. I am at your mercy. Do your worst.” 

“Hmmmm…. What to do, what to do?” Taking advantage of her distraction, you push yourself up and capture her lips in a kiss. She hums softly and pushes you back down onto the bed. The two of you kiss for a while longer, until Rosie pulls away, resting her forehead on yours.

“I love you, you know.” 

You smile gently. “I know. I love you too.” She goes in to kiss you again when suddenly a voice rings through the house. 

“Girls? I’m home!” Oh crap right. Your mom. Rosie practically leaps off of you to the other side of the bed. You quickly sit up and straighten out your clothes. Your mom enters the room and raises an eyebrow at you both.

“Been a minute since I’ve seen this! I am going to have to impose an open door policy on you two?”

“Mom!” 

Your mom laughs. “Relax, (Y/N), I’m just kidding. Now, aren’t you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?” Rosie stands up and goes to shake your mom’s hand.

“It’s great to meet you Mrs. (L/N). I’m Rosie.”

“It’s great to meet you too! Now why don’t we all head to the kitchen. I’ll prep dinner and we can all chat!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your mom is in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables, while you and Rosie sit at the table. Rosie speaks up.

“Do you want any help? I’d be happy to chop or anything else.” You mom smiles warmly.

“That’s very nice of you but I’m all right. Besides you’re a guest! Now if (Y/N) were to offer….” You roll your eyes.

“Alright message received. What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just making a point!” She turns to Rosie. “Do you have any allergies or foods you don’t like?” Rosie shakes her head.

“No allergies. And I like most foods. I don’t really care for avocados though.” You snort.

“Don’t really care for them? You _hate_ them! The other day I had guacamole with my burrito and you kept glaring at it. You weren’t even eating it!”

“I just don’t think vegetables should be creamy!” Rosie exclaims. After the little exchange your mom lets out a laugh.

“Got it. No avocados.” Your mom continues to cook and then speaks again. “So Rosie, (Y/N) said you were from Australia. When did you move to Korea?”

“When I was sixteen. I had a...schooling opportunity. So I moved and then settled there after.”

“Interesting.” Your mom pauses for a moment. “So are you planning to move to LA?” 

Thank god you weren’t drinking anything, because you for sure would have done a spit take. “Mom!”

“What? It’s a valid question! You said she’s in the entertainment industry so LA is great for that, and need I remind you that you don’t speak Korean! So it doesn’t make sense for you to move to Korea!”

“Still! You can’t just ask her that! That’s a conversation for us to have!” 

Rosie places a hand on your shoulder. “It’s fine (Y/N), it’s a fair question.” Rosie turns to face your mom. “I have thought about it. A lot actually. I’m under contract at my job, so I wouldn’t be able to right away, but it is something I’ve been considering.” You look at Rosie.

“You have?” 

Before the conversation can go any further you hear the door open. Your dad walks into the room.

“How’s my favorite daughter?” 

You run up and give him a hug. “Hey Dad. I’m good. How are you? I still can’t believe you went back to work so soon. You should rest!”

“Ah you know me. I can’t stand just sitting around at home. Now aren’t you going to introduce me to a _certain someone_?”

“Right, sorry. Dad, this is Rosie. Rosie, this is my dad.” Rosie gets up from the table and shakes your dad’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you sir. (Y/N) talks about you all the time.”’

Your dad gives Rosie a smile. “I bet she talks about you even more.” 

“Dad!”

Your dad puts his hands up in mock surrender. You turn to your mom.

“Please tell me dinner is almost ready.” Your mom nods.

“Just about. Now help your dad set the table and let’s eat!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first half of dinner is mostly silent, with the four of you eating. Rosie is the first to speak up.

“The food is amazing. And your house is lovely. Thank you for having me.” Your mom smiles.

“We’re happy to have you. With the way (Y/N) talks about you, both of us were looking forward to meeting you.” You blush, but you can see Rosie’s huge smile so you aren’t too embarrassed. Your dad speaks next.

“So, (Y/N) mentioned you worked in the entertainment industry? Do you work in PR like (BF/N)?” Rosie shuffles in her seat slightly.

“Um...no. I work in music actually.”

“That’s interesting! Like producing?” Your mom asks. You then turn to Rosie and whisper to her.

“Don’t feel obligated to tell them. It’s your life.”

“It’s fine. They should know.” Rosie whispers back. Your parents both look at you expectantly. Rosie takes a deep breath.

“I’m actually in a group. So I perform music.”

“So like a band?” Your dad asks.

“Sort of. We don’t play instruments. I mean I can play guitar and piano but I don’t play when I perform.”

“So, are you a small group? Like starting out?” Your mom questions.

“Um...not exactly.” Rosie starts to look nervous. You know she hates bringing up her accomplishments. So you cut in.

“The group is internationally known. They’re really big. The entire reason Rosie was in LA when we met was because she was on a world tour.” Your parents sit in silence for a moment. Then your mom speaks up.

“So what does that mean for your relationship? Won’t that make you a target of scrutiny?” Rosie looks down. You sigh.

“That’s actually why we’re here Mom. A picture of us got leaked and now Rosie needs some space to figure out how to handle it.” Your mom reaches across the table and grabs Rosie’s hand.

“Then you can stay as long as you like.” Your dad cuts in.

“It has to be hard, having to worry about what other people think of you. But I can tell you’re an upstanding young lady. So don’t even think about what a handful of backwards ass people have to say.”

Rosie’s eyes start to mist and you can tell she’s about to cry. You decide to give her an opportunity to excuse herself.

“I think we’re both kind of tired from the drive. Do you mind if we head to bed?” Your dad shakes his head.

“Go ahead. We’ll see you both in the morning.” You grab Rosie’s hand and lead her to your room. The two of you get ready for bed and once you’ve settled Rosie turns to face you.

“Your parents are good people.”

“Yeah. They really are. I can tell they’re already fond of you. I hope I’m as lucky with your parents.”

“My parents are going to love you. My sister will too.” 

“Well then I have nothing to worry about.” You press a kiss on Rosie’s forehead and tug her closer. Slowly you both drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is a typical lazy Saturday for you and you sigh contentedly. You have a book you’ve been meaning to read and your beautiful girlfriend is curled up next to you on the couch. You unfortunately hadn’t been able to spend much time with your parents or Rosie through the week because of work. Rosie has been incredibly sweet about it and has been spending a lot of time with your dad while both you and your mom work.

You are just getting to a good part of your book when your mom lets out a frustrated groan from the kitchen.

“Darn it, I didn’t have time to grocery shop this week. I’ll have to head out now.” Rosie looks up from the couch.

“I could go for you!”

You snort. “How? You can’t drive.” Rosie gives you a look.

“I was thinking you’d drive me champ.”

“Ah so what you really meant is we’ll go for you. I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Honestly, Rosie I don’t know why you put up with her. You could clearly do better.” Your mom jokes.

“Mom!”

“C’mon (Y/N), go with your girlfriend to the store.”

“But my book...my relaxation…”

“Will all be here when you get back. Here’s my list.” You sigh and get up from the couch. You and Rosie head off to the store.

You’re just about done with the list. You only have some spices left. You head to the aisle and start looking. Rosie turns to you.

“Oooo! I’m gonna go grab ice cream! What flavor do you want?”

“Grab me some Phish Food. You know Ben and Jerry’s.” Rosie nods and walks off.

You’ve grabbed the last of the spices you need when you hear a voice say your name.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” You look up to identify the speaker and your heart stops. _Jamie._ Of course you ran into your ex. Great.

“Uh hi Jamie.”

“I thought you were in LA? What brings you back home?”

“I’m visiting my parents.” 

“Makes sense. I wish I knew more of what you were up to these days. I mean we’re friends on Facebook….”

“Yeah I don’t really use Facebook.” A silence falls. 

“I’m actually glad I ran into you. I’ve been wanting to reach out to you. To apologize. What happened in high school….it wasn’t right. I want to make it up to you.” You let out a dry laugh.

“Look Jamie, it's in the past. No need to dwell.”

“I want us to start fresh.”

“So what? You’re out to your dad now?” Her face falls for a moment but she pulls herself together quickly.

“No. Not yet. But I _could_ be.” She reaches out and puts a hand on your shoulder. “If I had a reason to.” Just then you hear an Australian accent cut in.

“They didn’t have Phish Food, but I did find a caramel swirl thing that I thought you might like.” Rosie finally looks up from the ice cream and her eyes flit to Jamie’s hand on your shoulder. Jamie seems to notice and removes her hand. Rosie takes the opportunity to offer a handshake.

“Hi I’m Rosie. And you are?”

“Jamie. Nice to meet you.” The minute Jamie says her name you notice Rosie’s entire demeanor changes. Honestly, if you didn’t know her so well you probably wouldn’t have noticed. Jamie certainly doesn’t.

“So are you one of (Y/N)’s friends?” 

“I’m her girlfriend actually.” Rosie clips out.

“Oh.” Jamie turns to you. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. You haven’t posted anything on Facebook about it. Is it not that serious yet?” Okay a touch snippy there. You decide to just nip this thing in the bud.

“Like I said I don’t really use Facebook. And Rosie and I are both pretty private people.” Rosie smiles, but it’s not her usual smile. It’s angrier.

“Yup that’s me. I’m pretty private. Of course not so private that when people find out we’re dating I deny it completely.” Oh. Oh god. This wasn’t happening. Jamie forces a smile.

“So you two met in LA? That’s interesting. You always went for more humble, down-to-earth types. You were never really into vapid, self-obsessed pseudo-celebrities.” Rosie squeezes your hand in a death grip.

“A stereotype I try not to subscribe to. Just like how I’m sure not all small town girls are cowardly, backwards bigots.” Okay you needed to put a stop to this.

“Well Jamie it was lovely talking to you but we should be going.” You start to push your cart out of the aisle.

“I’ll walk out with you guys.” Great of course. As you’re walking Jamie turns to Rosie.

“So Rosie, what is it that you do?”

“Well I…” You decide to cut in. The way Rosie’s acting she might name drop BLACKPINK to prove a point.

“She’s in the entertainment industry.” Jamie nods thoughtfully as you all start to get in line to check out. You let Jamie go first hoping to end this whole encounter.

“Hmm...not a lot of money in that right? So are you supporting her?” Rosie looks like she is about to explode.

“We both do fine.” You shortly reply.

After Jamie is finished she stands and waits for you both.

“Oh don’t wait on our account.” You say.

“No, no it’s fine I’ll walk you out.” You sigh and go to grab your wallet to pay when Rosie stops you.

“I’ve got this one babe.” You give her a confused look, as she takes out her wallet and grabs….oh you have got to be kidding me. Her black card. She is paying for thirty dollars worth of groceries with a black card. After you finish up, Rosie turns to Jamie with the fakest smile you’ve ever seen.

“I think we can find our own way out. Have a _great_ day.” 

You both walk out of the store and get in the car. Once you are safely closed off, you turn to Rosie.

“What the hell was _that_?” 

“What do you mean?”

“The whole snippy jealous girl act. It’s not a good look on you.”

“So I just should have let her say whatever she wanted?”

“She made one kind of rude comment about our relationship not being Facebook official. _You’re_ the one who went nuclear!”

“How was I supposed to act?! She did something _awful_ to you!”

“When we were in high school! I have had a long time to get over it. And be honest, this wasn’t about what she did to me. You were jealous.”

Rosie doesn’t respond. She just turns and looks out the window. Sensing that the conversation is over you drive back home. Once you’ve gotten back Rosie immediately shuts herself in your room. Your dad turns to you.

“Everything okay?” You take a deep breath in.

“I honestly don’t know anymore.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a few hours and Rosie still hasn’t left your room. You are helping your mom in the kitchen. She turns to you.

“So you want to tell me what’s going on?” You let out a sigh.

“We’ve just been fighting a lot. I feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

“Honey, people who love each other fight sometimes. And you know that both of you are dealing with a lot of difficult things right now. I’m sure you’ll both sort it out. A good gesture would be to go talk to her.” You nod and walk towards your room. You hear voices. It’s your dad and Rosie.

“I’ve spent quite a bit of time with you the past week. So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Rosie sighs.

“We ran into Jamie at the store.”

“Ah.”

“And I may have gone a little overboard.” You hear your dad chuckle at Rosie’s comment.

“That’s fair. Seeing her around town is never easy for any of us.”

“She pushed my buttons. I hate that I can’t tell everyone about our relationship. It makes me feel like I’m no better than her.”

“Hey now. You clearly love my daughter. And when push comes to shove you are honest about your relationship.”

“I think I’d feel better about it if I knew what I wanted to do about the whole scandal.” Your dad pauses for a moment.

“Back when (Y/N) was forced out all I wanted to do was scream at every judgemental person in town about how amazing my daughter was. But (Y/N) insisted that we keep our heads down.”

“That sounds like her.”

“She prefers to take the path of least resistance in her personal life. I think she does it to avoid getting hurt. But that’s not the point. If I was to do the whole thing over again, I wouldn’t listen to her.”

“Why not?”

“Because you should be loud about the ones you love. So that’s my advice.” Your heart swells in your chest. You step forward and tap on the doorframe. 

“Hey. Mind if I talk to Rosie?” Your dad gets up.

“Not at all. See you girls at dinner.” Rosie looks at you.

“How much did you hear?”

“The whole thing.” You take a deep breath in.

“I love you Rosie. But I’m so scared that this scandal is going to ruin us. I know you said that you choose me, but...can you really choose me? Over everything you’ve earned?” You feel yourself starting to cry. Rosie grabs your hand.

“Of course I can. Because fame and money and success aren’t what’s important. And I know that because I have them. So I know that it doesn’t make things any better. You are one of the most important people in my life. _You_ are what matters. And that’s how I know what I’m going to do now.”

“What do you mean? What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to be loud about the one I love. And to do that, both of us need to head to Korea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this took some time to write. But we are coming to the home stretch here. I hope you all stick around.
> 
> 6,000 miles is the approximate distance between LA and Seoul by the way!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please feel free to comment. I love hearing your guys’ thoughts and feelings. I really pushes me to keep going! Much love!!


End file.
